回顧 (Kaiko)
by Yuu TANUKI
Summary: AU. Al terminar una misión Sarada y Bolt deciden probar una combinación jutsus sin saber que esto los llevará al pasado.
1. C1- Metido en un gran lío

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En cuanto a la historia que paso a relatar, es de mi completa autoría, y no es mi deseo que se haga copia entera o en parte de mi historia en ningún medio. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Metido en un gran lío**

Corría con desesperación pensando en salvarla; su cuerpo delgado, aquella piel que era tan pálida como porcelana, y que a él siempre le había agradado observar en gran manera, aunque se negara a aceptar que le gustaba, ahora parecía perder vida.

¿Por qué su tozudez siempre tenía que meterlo en líos con ella? Y vaya que este sí que era uno grande. No quería ni imaginar qué le diría su _sensei_ si se enterara… ¡No quería imaginar lo que le haría la esposa de su _sensei_! Pero sobre todo, no quería suponer qué pasaría si ella no volvía a mostrar esa mirada profunda que él siempre atesoraba. Sería como estar muerto en vida si ella no despertaba nunca más.

El bosque, a las afueras de la aldea, nunca antes le había parecido tan frondoso, pero este no era momento de detenerse a contemplarlo. La mujer en sus brazos, conforme pasaban los minutos, palidecía más de lo que ya era naturalmente.

 _«¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!... ¡Despierta!... ¡Por favor!_ » Suplicó para sus adentros mientras aceleraba la marcha. Sentía que aquella existencia se le escapaba de la manos, estaba asustado. Nunca en su vida la había visto en ese estado y el haberla encontrado así, ni bien despertó, lo había hecho temblar como nunca antes. En un primer momento hasta pensó que estaba muerta, pero gracias al pequeño rastro de cordura que aún tenía, pudo darse cuenta que aún respiraba solo que estaba demasiado débil.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó, y una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios.

 _«Pronto, pronto estarás bien_ ».

Estaba tan ensimismado en cumplir su cometido, que no se percató del ambiente al que se adentraba. Con todas sus fuerzas aceleró el paso que llevaba y tras cruzar la entrada, decidió pedir ayuda, así se arriesgara a que su tía lo destrozara a golpes.

—¡¿Saben si Tía Sakura ya regresó de Iwa?! —dijo mientras frenó, derrapando debido a la gran velocidad con la que había llegado.

Los guardias de la entrada se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se le acercaron, poniéndose a la defensiva con kunais en mano.

—¿Quién eres y qué buscas en esta aldea? —habló uno, sin quitarle la mirada.

—¿Eh? ¡Oi! Este no es momento para eso. ¡¿No ves que ella está muy mal?! _dattebasa_ — les habló algo fastidiado por sentir que perdía el tiempo, pero ellos lo miraban algo sorprendidos.

—Su-su apariencia… y su voz —mencionó el otro _nin_ mientras se pasmaba, lleno de nervios.

—¿Cuarto? —fue casi un susurro lo que mencionó el _nin_ que había hablado primero, pero le habían escuchado.

—Mira, no sé si ustedes son nuevos o están de broma, ¡Pero necesito ir al hospital, ya! —su última exclamación había sido tan firme que ambos _nin_ simplemente asintieron. Mientras uno le escoltaba, el otro envió un halcón avisando al _Hokage_ sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

Al ir recorriendo las calles de la aldea camino al hospital, empezó a darse cuenta que ésta no era la misma aldea que había dejado unos días atrás… Ya lo descifraría más tarde, primero debía hacer que la atendieran.

* * *

— _Lord Hokage_ , de la puerta principal ha llegado un mensaje urgente —un _anbu_ le extendió un pergamino.

El hombre sentado detrás del escritorio tomó el rollo con total parsimonia, mientras se acomodaba en su silla y los anteojos de lectura. De pronto, su pipa cayó al piso y se puso en pie de golpe.

—Iremos al hospital de inmediato —dijo y salió presuroso, seguido de sus escoltas.

* * *

En el hospital, el ambiente tenso y silencioso que se tenía no era el mejor. En uno de los pasillos se hallaba esperando noticias de ella. Mas no halló mejor distracción que empezar a observar con cuidado a aquel _nin_ que lo había acompañado.

 _«Esto es raro, ahora que lo veo bien… ese uniforme es algo diferente, además a este guardia no lo había visto antes_ ».

Algo no estaba bien, demasiadas cosas se le estaban haciendo raras y de lo más bizarras. Cuando intentó usar su celular, había sido un total fracaso y, ahora que lo recordaba, definitivamente algo se le había pasado por alto. Cavilando muchas cosas, a la vez que esperaba por noticias, sintió que alguien se acercaba, una presencia que era desconocida al igual que muchas otras que ya había sentido.

— _Lord Hokage_ —el _nin_ que le acompañaba hizo una reverencia, y él, al ver al anciano que tenía en frente, se puso de pie y comenzó a transpirar y palidecer.

—¡No puede ser! —chilló mientras le señalaba horrorizado.

En ese momento, una puerta se abrió y se escuchó la voz de una ninja médico, que al notar a los presentes, hizo una reverencia a su superior antes de hablar.

—La joven presenta un severo cuadro de agotamiento en toda su red de chakra, por ahora la hemos estabilizado, pero necesitará completo reposo en lo que se recupera. —Ante lo que había escuchado, el rubio escandaloso no pudo más que suspirar con alivio.

—¿Y la puedo ver? —preguntó, un poco nervioso.

—Por supuesto, la pasaremos a una habitación y… —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la voz más longeva de los presentes interrumpió.

—Primero que nada, joven, me parece que ha causado suficiente alboroto como para tener que charlar conmigo y decirme ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí? —Ahora sí que Bolt cayó en cuenta de que su terquedad lo metía en serios líos y, a veces, no quisiera percatarse de que sus acciones podrían tener funestas consecuencias.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Al ver que él no hablaría a menos que lo dejaran primero ver a su compañera, el Hokage decidió charlar con él en la habitación que le asignaron a la chica. Ahí, frente a la cama de hospital que ocupaba una pálida joven de rasgos finos y cabellos negros, se encontraba el Hokage, observando los ojos de culpabilidad que mantenía el joven sobre ella.

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos aquí, me presento, soy Hiruzen Sarutobi el…

—Tercer Hokage de Konoha… —interrumpió el rubio.

El viejo hombre observó con mucho detenimiento los rasgos faciales de quien tenía enfrente.

—¡Ay! No puede ser. ¡Vamos cuatro ojos! ¡Despierta pronto! ¡¿Cómo fue que terminamos aquí, _dattebasa_?! —exclamó con desesperación mientras jalaba de sus cabellos, respiro profundo y giró a mirar al Hokage—. Si desea saber qué sucede, pida a sus escoltas que lo esperen afuera.

Sarutobi no se había esperado que él chico dijera algo como eso; además, el tono con el que lo dijo y la mirada que le dio por un momento le hicieron pensar en una sola persona _«Minato_ ». Aquel joven rubio de ojos tan azules como lo habían sido los del difunto _Hokage_ era alguien que no podía ser ignorado.

Tardó unos segundos, pero al confiar en su mirada decidida y no hallar rastros de maldad en él, dio orden a sus _anbu_ para que esperaran fuera. A continuación, vio al muchacho hacer sellos a una velocidad increíble, aislando la habitación para que nadie se enterara de lo que él le diría. Sin siquiera girarse por completo a mirarlo, con absoluta seriedad, el de cabellos alborotados comenzó a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Bolt Uzumaki, ninja de _Konoha_ , escolta de la próxima Hokage… e hijo del séptimo —Al decir todo esto, los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron en sorpresa ante un serio Bolt que se sentía incómodo con la situación.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Séptimo dices? ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? —trató de saber Sarutobi, entonces, Bolt, algo más exasperado, lo miró directo a los ojos dejando ver aquellos irises azules que lo definían por quien era.

—Mira viejo, la verdad no sé ni el cómo, ni por qué… ¡Mucho menos en qué época estamos,dattebasa! Sólo sé que hoy, temprano en la mañana, volvía de una misión en _Suna_ y decidimos hacer una práctica con su nuevo sharingan… —empezó a hablar con algo de nerviosismo ante la figura que tenía delante.

—¿Tu compañera es una Uchiha? —preguntó con seriedad en su mirada. Bolt por un momento dudó sobre si sería correcto revelar la identidad de ella, aún no sabía con exactitud en qué periodo de tiempo se encontraban y esto la podría poner en peligro por ser tan descuidado. Inhaló un poco de aire para sentirse seguro de lo que diría y prosiguió.

—Ella es Uchiha Sarada, ninja de _Konoha_ , y futura _Hokage,_ a la cual protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.

Tal declaración, y la seguridad con la que fueron expresadas aquellas palabras, sorprendieron al Tercero, porque le recordaron mucho a cierto rubio fallecido; y, al darse cuenta de la forma tan protectora en que se había posicionado frente a la joven inconsciente, le hicieron dibujar una cálida sonrisa en su arrugado rostro.

—Tranquilo, joven _shinobi_ , te he preguntado por el origen de tu amiga puesto que eso explicaría mucho de lo que sucede. —habló con tal amabilidad, que Bolt se relajó por completo, comenzando a ver las cosas más claras.

—¡El sharingan! ¡Oh! ¡Rayos! Yo solo deseaba ver hasta dónde llegaría el poder de su nuevo sharingan, _dattebasa_ —exclamó, mientras Hiruzen no podía evitar pensar en cierta joven de rojos cabellos a la que años atrás le tomó mucho cariño.

—Así es, he de suponer que ustedes activaron de alguna manera un jutsu espacio-tiempo en lo que está involucrado este rasgo sanguíneo —mencionó, mientras observaba que Bolt parecía recordar algo como para empezar a sudar y sonreír nervioso.

—Bu-bueno, la verdad es que… —Bolt no pudo más, suspiró y entendió que si deseaba recibir la ayuda que necesitaba, tendría que contar todo lo que acababa de recordar.

* * *

 _ **Aquel día, temprano en la mañana**_ …

—¡Al fin en casa, _dattebasa_! —exclamó emocionado mientras brincaba de árbol en árbol junto a su compañera.

—¡Eres un ruidoso! Ya estamos por llegar, aún faltan minutos de camino —Sarada también estaba impaciente por mostrarle a su padre lo que había logrado con sus ojos. De pronto, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio en tanto que entrecerraba los ojos en dirección a Sarada.

—¡Oi! ¿Y qué técnicas puedes hacer con tu nuevo _Sharingan_ , _dattebasa_? Después de todo, no me digas que esperas a que Sasuke _sensei_ te enseñe cómo lograrlas o impresionarlo con tus pobres habilidades primerizas —al terminar de decir esto, Sarada se detuvo en un árbol y regresó a mirarlo con sus ojos rojos de tres aspas y un leve rubor.

—¡No son pobres, _shanaroo_! —ahora sus ojos lucían lo que parecía una flor de loto con puntas algo redondeadas en color rojo, de fondo y centros negros.

—¿Qué te parece si me lanzas tu mejor técnica, cuatro ojos? —le dijo de manera socarrona, provocando que ella le atacara.

— _¡Amaterasu!_ —exclamó antes de que llamas negras aparecieran en las ramas del árbol donde se hallaba Bolt.

—¡Oh! ¡Muy lenta! —mencionó con sorna, al tiempo que, apareció detrás de ella y le empujó para que perdiera el equilibrio. Sarada, rápidamente puso chakra en sus plantas, y se arrojó sobre él amplificando el golpe.

—¡Que mal! Ese era un clon, pero este sí es real —habló justo cuando estaba por golpearla con un _rasengan_ de una mano.

— _¡Kamui!_ —la sorpresa fue tanta para Bolt, que cayó de cara contra un árbol, golpeándose en la frente, dando paso a un vistoso chichón.

—¿Eh? ¡Oi! ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, aún sorprendido.

—Aquí —susurró cerca de su oído derecho al aparecer de un vórtice detrás de él.

Bolt gritó muy fuerte y se puso rojo por completo mientras que, al voltear, la vio con medio cuerpo fuera del vórtice riéndose de su reacción.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo se llama ese _jutsu_? —preguntó muy interesado mientras se ponía en pie y ella salía por completo.

—Pues, según leí en los pergaminos de la familia es el _Kamui_ , un jutsu de espacio-tiempo. Mi padre lo utiliza muy poco, pero parece que a mí me resulta bien usarlo sin mucho esfuerzo —aseguró mientras metía su brazo en un vórtice y lo sacaba cerca de donde estaba Bolt, quien la observaba con sorpresa.

—Eso… ¡Es genial, _dattebasa_!

—¿En serio? —preguntó, incrédula.

—¡Por supuesto, _dattebasa_! ¡Tienes un _jutsu_ muy genial! —afirmó, acercándose a quien, ahora, se veía sonrojada—. Y si te resulta fácil ese _jutsu,_ que de por sí es genial, ¿Te imaginas combinarlo con otro para sea mucho más poderoso?

—¿Combinarlo con otro?

—¡Sí! —Bolt hablaba con tal emoción, que Sarada se fue contagiando de él.

—Pues existe un _jutsu_ que sólo tío Itachi logró hacer y a mí siempre me ha llamado la atención, su nombre es _Izanami_.

—¿Izanami? —La expresión de confusión en Bolt hizo sonreír a Sarada.

—¡Sí Bolt! _Izanami_ es el _genjutsu_ definitivo, que solo puede ser usada por un Uchiha que ha controlado al cien por ciento su Sharingan. Se dice que es capaz de cambiar el destino —comentó con mucho orgullo.

—¡Wow! ¿Eso es posible? No lo sabía

—Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, muchos documentos que hablaban del poder ocular de los Uchihas pasaron a ser resguardados por mi padre para mantener la paz de las naciones ninja, y no dejar cabos sueltos a experimentos futuros.

—Es verdad, recuerdo muy bien eso —Ambos lucían serios al evocar aquellos acontecimientos del pasado—. Pero, entonces ¿Perfeccionarás tu técnica para cambiar el destino?

—¡Claro que no! Alterar el pasado sería peligroso —advirtió con seriedad—. Sin embargo, me gustaría crear algo que ayude a quienes están mal enfocados a ver las cosas de manera distinta.

—¡¿Ah?! Ahora sí creo que se te zafó algo en tu frentesota —Agregó con el ceño fruncido. Lo cual, hizo que apareciera una vena de molestia en la frente de la chica.

—No digas estupideces Bolt —le advirtió, amenazandolo con un puño—; mira, me concentraré para intentarlo. Tú me ayudarás.

—Está bien —aceptó algo más calmado.

Pronto, Sarada se halló en una pose meditativa frente a Bolt, quien imitó la misma postura. En segundos, de un ojo de Sarada se abrió el vórtice del _Kamui,_ al mismo tiempo _,_ Sarada intentó incorporar la otra técnica. Pero algo salió mal, el vórtice empezó a tragarse a ambos y de los ojos de la Uchiha comenzó a emanar sangre, profiriendo un gran grito que alertó a Bolt.

—¡Sarada! —gritó mientras sujetaba sus hombros.

—¡Duele! —Bolt trató de mantener firme su agarre, sentía que eran succionados con gran fuerza.

Lo último que se vió en aquel lugar del bosque, fue una luz azul que salía de un vórtice. El ambiente calmo se había distorsionado por la carga del chakra desprendido. En tanto, el resplandor se apagaba conforme la rara espiral desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

* * *

—...Después de eso sólo recuerdo que desperté y lo primero que vi fue a Sarada tirada a unos pasos de mí, muy pálida y tan débil que por un momento me asusté, _dattebasa_. ¡Pa-parecía muerta! —Bolt había terminado de relatar su historia ante la atenta mirada del _Hokage,_ quien reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le había confiado el rubio.

—Bolt Uzumaki —Hiruzen debía pensar en soluciones rápidas ante lo que se estaba presentando—, debes saber que en esta época, alguien con tu aspecto no podrá pasar desapercibido, y más si tu voz y apariencia es muy similar a nuestro _Cuarto Hokage_.

—Entiendo entonces usaré un _henge_ —antes de hacer la técnica, decidió advertir algo que sabría no cumpliría—. Sólo no me pida que me quede quieto, porque eso es algo que no podría hacer.

—Por lo que me has contado, he de suponer que para salir de este embrollo, si le podemos llamar así, necesitamos de tu compañera sana —Habló señalando lo que ya parecía obvio—. Mas tú, mejor que nadie, sabes que no podrás intervenir en esta época. Tu amiga es muy sabia al decir que incluso sería peligroso.

—Está bien, _dattebasa_ —dicho esto, por medio de una posición de manos realizó un henge y su apariencia cambió un joven de cabello castaño con uniforme _jounin,_ similar al que había observado en los guardias, también usaba lentes de sol que ocultaban su mirada—. ¿Qué le parece?

—Bien, tu nombre clave será Akira, y el de tu compañera…

—Yuki —interrumpió—, ella siempre ha mostrado mucho coraje. —mencionó mientras se acercaba y le acomodaba unos cabellos detrás del oído, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el hokage.

 _«Despierta pronto… yo solo no creo poder salir de esto»,_ pensó con tristeza, sintiéndose inútil.

—Bien. Dejaré una pareja de _anbus_ a su resguardo, ellos nos informarán cualquier cambio, además de que no sabemos cuándo despertará, pueden ser días o semanas. Mientras tanto, _Akira_ , vendrás conmigo a la zona de departamentos _Jounin_ y te hospedaras en uno hasta hallar una solución más factible.

—Sí —respondió sin mucho ánimo. Luego deshizo el sello que había puesto en esas cuatro paredes, siguiendo al viejo _Hokage_ , dio una última mirada a Sarada antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Este fic lo publiqué a finales del 2015 por este medio. Lo retiré por motivos que no me parece necesario mencionar. Sin embargo, hoy vengo a publicar esta historia nuevamente porque por primera vez un Beta se tomó el tiempo de ayudarme a corregir, le agradezco mucho su tiempo._**

 ** _En cuanto a la historia, ya está terminada, son cinco capítulos que me gustaría que tomen en cuenta que cuando los escribí apenas y había salido Naruto Gaiden y la película de Boruto, así que espero la disfruten._**

 ** _Si tienen algun comentario positivo, negativo, sugerencia, crítica, amenaza de muerte, etc, etc, etc XD pueden dejar sus reviews o PMs en su defecto, no me molesto por lo que tengan que decir._**


	2. C2- La cruda realidad ante sus ojos

****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En cuanto a la historia que paso a relatar, es de mi completa autoría, y no es mi deseo que se haga copia entera o en parte de mi historia en ningún medio. Gracias.****

* * *

 **Capìtulo 2:**

 **La cruda realidad ante sus ojos**

Iban saliendo del hospital, cuando algo llamó la atención de Bolt, por un momento le pareció ver pasar una pequeña cabellera rubia a lo lejos y algo dentro de él se movió.

 _«¿Era él?... No sería posible ¿O sí?_ »

El _Tercer Hokage_ comenzó a caminar y _Akira_ se ubicó a su lado. No podía evitar observar todo con asombro; mucho de lo que veía se le hacía tan familiar y, a la vez, tan lejano. Para empezar, Konoha estaba rodeada de bosque, pero en el tiempo en que vivía, solamente era una porción que habían dejado los edificios que se alzaban en todo alrededor del poblado. Al mismo tiempo la gente se veía algo distinta, sería quizá porque ellos aún no contaban con los adelantos tecnológicos de más de treinta años en el futuro.

—Y dime joven shinobi ¿Cuál es tu edad? —Sarutobi había estado pensando cuidadosamente qué podía preguntarle para comenzar la conversación.

—¿Ah? —Bolt salió de su ensoñación—. ¿Mi edad? Pues, tanto Sarada como yo tenemos diecinueve años. Ambos somos Jounin desde hace cuatro años, _dattebasa_.

—Interesante, he podido percibir que eres alguien fuerte, pero ya tendremos tiempo de conversar —concluyó mientras le indicaba subir las escaleras. Se encontraban dentro del conjunto de departamentos que, según le indicó el _Hokage_ , eran los destinados a Jounins—. Podrás ocupar este lugar, el tiempo que permanezcan en la aldea. Por ahora, te dejaré para que te pongas cómodo. Si necesitas hacer compras, esto te servirá —le entregó una pequeña bolsa con ryus—, es con lo que te puedo ayudar por el momento.

—Gracias viejo, ahora entiendo a lo que se referían cuando me relataban que se podía confiar en ti sin dudarlo —en ese momento, Bolt sonrió de tal forma, que Sarutobi se preguntó en quién había visto esa sonrisa.

Se despidieron, y Bolt decidió tomar un baño antes de salir a explorar la aldea. De un rollo, abrió un sello, y ante él apareció su mochila de viaje. Notó que la ropa que tenía ahí no le sería de mucha utilidad.

—Tendré que salir a comprar…

Se duchó utilizando los útiles de aseo que había llevado a su última misión, de pronto, recordó que había dejado el rollo que contenía sus pertenencias en la habitación de Sarada. Esperaba que nadie fuera tan curioso de revisarlas.

* * *

Ya listo, disfrazado con su henge y enfocándose en que ahora era Akira, salió del departamento y comenzó a caminar entre las calles de la vieja Konoha. Las estructuras eran mucho más tradicionales que en su tiempo. Había negocios, pero no se trataban de grandes tiendas comerciales, de cierta forma, era mucho más pacífico.

Cruzó los brazos atrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba con calma, la gente parecía no darle importancia, así que siguió de lo más relajado hasta que escuchó un barullo, así como a las señoras que murmuraban mientras pasaban por su costado.

—¡Que sinvergüenza! Presentarse a la tienda como si se tratara de alguien normal —decía una.

—Encerrado es como debería estar, después de todo, es un monstruo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras y observar el semblante molesto de aquellas mujeres, no pudo más que pensar ¿Qué es lo que les molestaba tanto? ¿De quién hablaban? Dejó de divagar y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia donde había visto un puesto de frutas.

—¡Buenos días! Señor ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? —el hombre que atendía el establecimiento se acercó a Bolt y le trató con mucha amabilidad. Bolt intentó preguntar, pero decidió que mejor observaría el panorama. Se dedicó a comprar algunos víveres y salió caminando nuevamente de la zona.

En tanto buscaba donde podía comprar unas prendas, escuchó un ruido en un callejón y al girar se sorprendió al ver, de nuevo, aquella pequeña cabellera rubia que, ahora, sentía con una presencia muy familiar.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —exclamó el niño, a la defensiva, mostrando una mirada retadora—. Sólo quería comprar algo de fruta —anunció en un murmullo.

Bolt se sintió confundido, el pequeño que tenía ante sus ojos no era otro que su padre, aunque con no más de seis años de edad. Su cabello rubio y ojos azules eran los mismos, aquellas marcas características en su rostro le eran tan familiares pero su mirada... era algo tan ese momento tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que iban desde el asombro hasta la rabia, por ver a un niño de esa edad sucio y golpeado. Aun así, tenía que serenarse, no debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Debía actuar con cautela.

—No sé a qué te refieres —le respondió con monotonía.

—Yo te vi con el señor de la tienda. ¡Él seguro te envió a castigarme, _ttebayo_! Pero yo no hice nada —y ahí estaba nuevamente esa mirada molesta y triste a la vez. Esa mirada que le producía sentimientos encontrados, él no recordaba haber visto alguna vez ese tipo de expresión en su padre.

—Creo que estás equivocado. Yo fui a comprar algunas cosas —Bolt siempre había escuchado relatos de cómo fue la niñez de su padre, pero ahora que lo estaba viendo sintió curiosidad por saber con precisión cómo había sido esta época—. Y dime ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Yo... Yo sólo… —vio las mejillas del pequeño enrojecer mientras su mirada se desviaba y ocultaba sus manos en la espalda.

Estaban conversando en medio de un callejón, y a sus costados había vertederos de basura, el pequeño ocultaba sus manos para que el shinobi no se percatara de la suciedad que había en ellas, pero a un lado de sus pies estaba lo que parecían ser restos de frutas y vegetales que posiblemente había reciclado. ¿Cómo era posible que habiendo tantos lugares donde comprar alimentos, un pequeño tuviera que comer de la basura? Y aún más ¿Su padre tuvo que pasar por estas penurias? ¿El futuro Séptimo _Hokage_? ¿Era posible que, en verdad, a nadie le importara?

—¿Acaso no tienes dinero? —preguntó, aguantando los sentimientos tan mezclados que ya casi tenía a flor de piel.

—Si tengo, el viejo Sarutobi me da una mesada… pero no siempre encuentro quien quiera venderme alimentos.

Bolt no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Debía tratarse de una pesadilla. ¿Tan mal trataban los aldeanos a su padre? ¿Tanto daño había recibido de niño? Se sentía atrapado, estaba indignado, quería ayudarle, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba las palabras de Sarada: _«Alterar el pasado sería peligroso»,_ y así como recordó aquellas palabras, otras surgieron en su mente _«¡Al diablo!»_

—Toma esto —le tendió el paquete de alimentos que acababa de comprar.

—¡¿Eh?! —El pequeño estaba atónito, incrédulo.

—¿Acaso no lo quieres? —preguntó moviendo la bolsa frente a él.

—Sí la quiero —aseguró.

—¿Entonces, por qué no la tomas? —indagó, observando la desconfianza que tenía su padre a tan tierna edad.

—¿No es un truco? Luego no me acusarás de ladrón, ¿O sí? —Bolt entendió lo que sucedía. Tan pésimo era el trato que recibía aquel niño, que desconfiaba cuando alguien parecía actuar de buena fe.

—Mira, la pondré aquí y cuando decidas irte, te la puedes llevar —Bolt dejó la bolsa en el piso frente a él y se giró para retirarse del lugar, no sin antes agregar—: Intenta alimentarte correctamente.

Bolt utilizó sus habilidades y se subió a un techo para ver qué es lo que haría su padre a continuación. Lo vio dudar en un comienzo y luego acercarse a la bolsa para observar qué había dentro. Al hacerlo una gran sonrisa zorruna surco su rostro y tomando la bolsa se fue corriendo a casa. Bolt por un momento dudó, pero luego se dijo _«No estaría mal observar un poco más»,_ así que lo siguió.

El pequeño corría feliz entre las calles a pesar de las miradas que le daban, pero no le importaba mucho. Luego, lo vio entrar en un conjunto de departamentos algo destartalados, casi que podía considerarlos como un cuchitril. Pero ahí estaba, y lo vio entrar en su hogar. Desde un árbol cercano lo miró a través de la ventana, retiró los víveres de la bolsa y con muchas ansias, se comió un par de manzanas, mientras el resto lo guardaba en un viejo refrigerador. El departamento era bastante pequeño. constaba de una habitación amplia en la que se dividía en un espacio para la cocina, una mesa con dos sillas algo viejas y al lado contrario una cama. Supuso que la otra pequeña puerta debía ser el baño.

 _«Así que aquí vivías, viejo»._

Después de eso, Bolt se retiró, aún debía comprar ropa y adquirir alimentos de nueva cuenta. También debía pasar por el hospital. Decidió saltar algunos techos para apresurarse hasta la zona comercial. Buscó una tienda de ropa, compró unos pantalones negros y un par de camisetas del mismo color, ropa interior que también necesitaría. Se preguntó si debía comprar algo para Sarada, y al instante se sonrojó, debido a que esa pregunta surgió mientras observaba la ropa interior. Mejor esperaría a que despertara.

Luego de hacer las compras de todo cuanto necesitaba, se dirigió al hospital, al cuarto de Sarada. Se veía tan pacífica mientras descansaba. Decidió tomar su rollo y otras pertenencias de entre sus cosas, y solo dejar las prendas que debería ponerse al salir. Saludo con una leve reverencia a los _anbus_ antes de retirarse.

Sin darse cuenta de todo el tiempo transcurrido, el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y él no había comido nada. Su estómago rugió, así que corrió con premura hasta llegar a un pequeño negocio.

—¡Sí! —exclamó con alegría y entró—. ¡Un ramen extra especial de cerdo, _dattebasa_! —Bolt ni siquiera se percató de que había soltado su muletilla al emocionarse por haber encontrado el Ichiraku.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Trabajando un ramen extra especial de cerdo para el joven shinobi! —afirmó Teuchi, el dueño del negocio.

—Veo que no somos los únicos con buen gusto a la hora de comer—escuchó decir a su costado y al mirar de pronto se encontró con un joven que traía el cabello amarrado en una coleta que simulaba ser una piña, además que tenía una curiosa cicatriz que surcaba su rostro.

—¿Eres nuevo? —Le preguntó el otro chico, tenía el cabello grisáceo y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Bolt los observó intentando no mostrar su sorpresa al saber quién era uno de ellos.

—Sí… ¡Digo, no! —ambos lo miraron interrogantes, y de pronto, una sonrisa cálida surcó el rostro de uno de ellos.

—¿Estuviste en una larga misión? —Al parecer la amabilidad del antiguo sensei de su padre era algo que siempre tranquilizaba sus nervios.

—Sí, no sé cuánto tiempo esté aquí antes de regresar a donde debo —habló, calculando sus palabras.

—¡Oh! Entiendo. Mi nombre es Umino Iruka y él es mi compañero Mizuki —se presentó animado, esperando que el otro shinobi se presentara.

—Mi nombre es B… Akira —estuvo a punto de revelar su verdadera identidad y se recriminó por ello para sus adentros.

Teuchi apareció con los tazones de ramen frente a ellos y los tres procedieron a comer, sin embargo, dos de ellos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que su recién conocido y nuevo amigo devoró siete tazones en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué delicioso, _ttebasa_! —mencionó feliz mientras se masajeaba la panza después de comer tanto.

—¡Sí que tenías hambre! —exclamó un asombrado Mizuki.

—¡Sí!, No había podido comer nada desde que regresé de misión en la mañana —comentó sin darle importancia.

—Entendemos —mencionó Iruka mientras salían del puesto de ramen—. Supongo que desearás descansar, nosotros vivimos en la _zona B_ de departamentos Chunin.

—¡Oh! Pues yo recién me mudé a la _zona A_ de departamentos Jounin —dijo sin darle importancia al asunto, en tanto los otros dos jóvenes le observaron con sorpresa.

—¿Eres un anbu?

La cuestión tomó por sorpresa a Bolt que no supo qué responder a Mizuki.

—Por favor, disculpa la pregunta, eso no nos concierne —interrumpió Iruka. No debía indagar sobre quienes servían dentro de anbu, aunque le sorprendió saber que este joven alegre estuviera en la zona destinada a aquella división especial—. Nosotros recientemente hemos sido nombrados chunins instructores en la academia, mañana recibiremos a los novatos, por eso disculparás que tengamos que retirarnos.

—Sí , sí, claro, no hay problema —dijo, y con ello se despidieron.

* * *

Este sí que había sido un día interesante; primero, sin querer había inducido a Sarada a inventar alguna clase de jutsu, que finalmente los llevó bastantes años en el pasado. Conoció al Tercer _Hokage_ , una persona en la que sintió podría confiar plenamente. También había conocido a Iruka sensei de joven, en verdad que era alguien muy amable.

Recostado sobre su cama, sonreía por estos recuerdos; de pronto, se le estrujó un poco el corazón al recordar al pequeño niño rubio, flaco, ojeroso y de manos sucias que había encontrado rebuscando entre la basura algo que comer. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada desconfiada, temerosa y tan a la defensiva de aquellos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos. Siempre escuchó decir que su padre estuvo solo… Se convirtió en huérfano a las horas de nacido y cargó con una gran masa de chakra en forma de zorro monstruoso por el cual la mayoría de los aldeanos sintió miedo y odio.

 _«¿Pero hasta qué grado?»_ se preguntó.

¿Cómo es que un niño de esa edad podía estar por ahí caminando sólo? Tendría que observar un poco más, estaba decidido, aprovecharía el día siguiente y los que hicieran falta para que Sarada se recuperara. De esta forma él vería con sus propios ojos cuál era el pasado de su tan afamado padre.

Con aquellos pensamientos rondando su mente, se quedó profundamente dormido.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

La luz empezó a colarse por su ventana y golpeó de lleno con su rostro. En un acto reflejo, tomó la almohada y se cubrió la cabeza, pero un poco de lucidez llegó su mente y se sentó automáticamente, dando una mirada al ambiente en el que estaba. Recordó todo el día anterior, sonrió antes de ponerse en pie y correr al baño para empezar con su plan. Él sabría a ciencia cierta cuál era la historia exacta en algún punto del pasado de su padre y si era posible, de otros respetables miembros de Konoha.

Se dio un baño y se cambió con las prendas que había comprado. Se puso la banda shinobi y, tras comer un poco de cereal con leche y alguna que otra comida instantánea que adquirió el día anterior, salió con prisa en dirección de los viejos departamentos donde vio entrar al pequeño Naruto.

Pasados unos minutos notó que el departamento lucía vacío.

 _«¿Y ahora qué, dattebasa?»_ se preguntó.

 _«Nosotros recientemente hemos sido nombrados chunins instructores en la academia, mañana recibiremos a los novatos»._

Como un rayo de luz que iluminó su mente, recordó lo que había dicho Iruka. Mucho más animado, se dirigió a la academia, siempre camuflándose para no llamar la atención de nadie por la velocidad que llevaba.

—¡Atención! Todos los nuevos se dirigirán al aula 103 —una pequeña muchedumbre de padres con sus niños se encontraban afuera de la academia.

Bolt comenzó a mirar con cuidado para ver si encontraba a alguien conocido y entonces se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¡Que problemático! —se quejó un hombre con peinado de piña y que lucía un poco de barba, en tanto se rascaba la nuca y sostenía de la mano a alguien que a Bolt se le figuró como uno de sus mejores amigos: _«¡Shikadai!»_

—Tan temprano y ya te estás quejando Shikaku —contestó otro mientras soltaba una pequeña risa Tenía un gran tamaño, cabello rojizo, era generoso en peso y llevaba también de la mano a un pequeño que Bolt empezó a reconocer cuando el tercer miembro del equipo habló.

—Shikaku, si tu mujer te escucha no te quedarán ni ganas de quejarte —la forma burlona con la que habló ahora un sujeto rubio de ojos verdes, no hicieron más que confirmar lo que supuso. Aquellos tres eran el trío Ino-Shika-Cho.

Bolt comenzó a reír, ver a los padres de sus amigos en esa edad sí que iba ser divertido. Se quedó atento a todo lo que decían y se percató de dónde venían los genes vagos de su mejor amigo. También le llamaba la atención la forma como el pequeño Chouji siempre tenía algo que comer, _«Con razón Chocho es una glotona… tiene a quien salir»,_ con ese pensamiento volvió a aguantarse las ganas de estallar a carcajadas _._ De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por presencias conocidas que también llegaron a la academia.

—Hinata-sama, este es su almuerzo. Vendré a recogerla al terminar las clases —le decía un hombre a una niña de ojos perlados, frágil en apariencia.

—¡Gracias! —la pequeña hizo una reverencia y se adentró en la academia. Bolt recordó a alguien muy especial. _«Mamá»._

—Sasuke haz tu mayor esfuerzo —escuchó decir a una mujer, y se topó con un pequeño azabache que tenía expresión algo tímida y sonrojada. _«Maestro»._

Al final, hizo su aparición en medio de una polvareda, el pequeño del cual deseaba saber más. Corrió a una velocidad que hizo que muchos le dirigieran la mirada y. al querer parar. cayó con una voltereta, quedando pegado a una pared. Muchos niños rieron ante la colosal entrada. A Bolt le caía una gran gota de la cien al observar esto. Entonces, se fijó que en muchos adultos el humor cambió, incluso creyó sentir miradas de desprecio, pero eso no era… ¿O sí?

Iruka se hizo de todo un grupo de niños que no pasaban de los seis años y los llevó a su aula. Bolt, desde un árbol observó toda la clase, le parecía sorprendente como Chouji podía seguir comiendo tanta papa frita sin que Iruka lo notara, él ya había perdido la cuenta de los paquetes que había destapado. Luego miró a Shikamaru Nara, el futuro consejero del _Hokage,_ estuvo durmiendo toda la clase. _«Ahora entiendo de donde viene lo vago, Shikadai»._

Por muchos momentos quiso reír con las ocurrencias de los niños hacía Iruka, en verdad que la generación de su padre también tuvo lo suyo. Al final de las clases se ubicó en un lugar estratégico para seguir mirando. Cada pequeño era recogido por sus padres, entonces vio a dos caritas conocidas. El primero, su padre, que miró por un momento cómo cada niño se iba de la mano de su progenitor Frunció el ceño y después se fue. Y la segunda, su madre, a quien el criado de la casa principal de los Hyuga había llegado a recoger.

Bolt miró a ambos lados y, sin darse cuenta, se halló siguiendo a los poseedores del Byakugan hasta su residencia. Pensaba continuar, cuando se vio interrumpido por un anbu con máscara de perro y de cabello gris.

—Hokage-sama solicita la presencia de Akira en el hospital. Ella ha despertado.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Ya que tenía los dos primeros cap. corregidos no vi problema en publicar el segundo cap. hoy.**_

 _ **Me sorprendí cuando vi que la historia ya tenía algún review, procuré en lo posible contestar por mi celular enviando PMs.**_

 _ **En cuanto al review de** **Agustin Monetti: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Veamos, ya que mencionaste lo del Kamui. En el tiempo que yo escribí esta historia apenas hubo Naruto Gaiden y la película de Boruto. Así que no me pareció mala la idea de que Sarada lo obtenga y lo intente mezclar con otro. De otro lado al principio del resume puse AU, es decir no me baso en el universo exacto del manga o el anime porque sé que hay cosas que nunca van a ocurrir en la historia original de Kishimoto. Lo que mencionas del poder ocular de Boruto, te cuento que apenas hace una semana tuve curiosidad por ver en que iba la historia y vi 49 cap. del anime en un día? XD aún no reviso el manga, aunque suena interesante. Fuera de ello te animo a que sigas leyendo la historia, no voy a tardar mucho en actualizarla, solo estoy esperando que quien me ofreció amable ayuda, termine de corregir ñ.ñ**_

 _ **De otro lado, gracias también a quienes han puesto mi historia en sus followed y favorites incluso. Y ya saben, si tienen algún comentario positivo, negativo, sugerencia, duda, amenaza de muerte, ataque de ira, etc, etc, etc... puede dejar un review o en su defecto un PM, en lo posible intentaré contestar. Bye!**_

 _ **ATTE. YUU TANUKI**_


	3. C3- Konoha en el pasado

****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En cuanto a la historia que paso a relatar, es de mi completa autoría, y no es mi deseo que se haga copia entera o en parte de esta en ningún medio. Gracias.****

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Konoha en el pasado**

Poder lograr que su sharingan pase al siguiente nivel había sido todo un desafío, por eso se sintió inmensamente feliz, pero cuando su compañero siquiera sugirió que le presentaría a su padre un sharingan nuevo pero de jutsus aún deficientes, deseó con todo su corazón desarrollar alguna técnica que fuera realmente buena, algo digno de un Uchiha.

Todo esto desembocó en que termine llevando a cabo la loca idea de mezclar el kamui con el izanami y ahora despertar con vista cansada*, o eso fue lo que le habían dicho al examinarla.

—Veo que finalmente haz despertado —escuchó decir y frente a ella apareció un hombre viejo que tenía el atuendo de Hokage.

—¡¿Usted es…?! —Sarada quedó impactada al verlo.

—Hiruzen Sarutobi, tercer hokage de Konoha —Sarada abrió ligeramente la boca por la impresión y en su cabeza solo pensaba _«¿Qué está pasando aquí?»._ Pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada abrupta de un hiperactivo chico.

Después de ser informado, Bolt había salido corriendo, superando la velocidad del anbu que debía acompañarle. Entró corriendo al hospital y no se detuvo por nada hasta que entro a la habitación y fue frenando el paso hasta quedar frente a chica de piel pálida que lo miró sorprendida.

—Bolt… —Y no alcanzó a decir más pues se vio apresada por los brazos de su compañero que escondía su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, olvidando a los presentes.

—Estúpida… pensé, por un momento pensé, que te perdería —habló bajo, pero ella le escuchó al igual que un viejo hokage que sonreía mirando la escena y un joven anbu que mantenía una expresión aburrida debajo de la máscara.

—Lo siento, en el último momento… algo se descontroló, no pude, yo…—Sarada habló en tanto Bolt ahora la miraba preocupado.

—Sarada debes saber algo importante —Bolt habló con mucha seriedad lo cual impactó a Sarada, pues pocas veces usaba ese tono de voz— _Lord Hokage_

Al instante el viejo _Hokage_ le hizo un asentimiento en aprobación a Bolt indicando que podían contar con el _anbu_ que se hallaba presente. Bolt realizó nuevamente una serie de posiciones de manos e inmediatamente selló la habitación.

—Bolt, explícame ¿qué sucede? —pidió algo asustada, pues empezaba a caer en cuenta que ´su compañero estaba usando un henge, el hokage frente a ella debería estar muerto, y sentía que este hospital en el que estaba tenía diferencias con el que ella solía visitar para ver a su madre trabajando.

—Sarada, la combinación de jutsus, de alguna forma, que no comprendo aún, nos transportó al pasado —shockeada era poco, Sarada se quedó muda. El _anbu_ que había llegado con Bolt se mantenía con pose indiferente pero por dentro también intentó asimilar lo que escuchó.

—Sarada —el viejo hokage se movió hasta estar frente a ambos— Bolt me explicó lo que sucedió, y por los conocimientos que tengo, algo debió afectar el espacio tiempo de tu kamui haciendo que el espiral en vez de ser una entrada a otra dimensión, fuera una entrada a algún punto del pasado.

—No puede ser —ella apretaba con fuerza la sábana que le cubría las piernas —Bolt… ¿qué tanto?

—Son alrededor de treinta y cinco años— mencionó y notó como el terror se apoderaba de ella. Por la mente de la chica, que ahora tenía los ojos levemente más abiertos por la sorpresa, pasaron miles de recuerdos y solo podía escuchar en ecos _«treinta y cinco años»._

— ¡Tranquila Sarada!, ya verás que… que hallaremos la solución y volveremos _dattebasa_ … y —intentó consolarla el hiperactivo chico, usando todo el positivismo que poseía.

— ¡No! Esto es grave Bolt… esto es muy malo— habló dejándose llevar por los nervios y miedo que le embargaba — tenemos que hallar la manera, pero ¡¿cómo?!

—Si me lo permiten—el viejo hokage decidió intervenir y ambos jóvenes lo miraron— Izanami es un jutsu que muy pocas veces se ha usado en la historia, aún más de los registros que existen en la aldea casi no existe información, sin embargo…

—La biblioteca secreta en el barrio Uchiha —completó Sarada y el _Hokage_ asintió.

— ¡Bien! , entonces vamos y…—habló Bolt pero el leve toque de Sarada sobre su brazo lo hizo callar.

—Bolt, el barrio estará vigilado por muchos ojos poseedores del sharingan —Sarada estaba pensando en todas las posibilidades— Nadie que no sea Uchiha podría pasar desapercibido, además… mi padre una vez me dijo que solo la familia principal solía tener acceso, porque esta biblioteca era un templo subterráneo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —ahora Bolt era el que tenía una cara llena de espanto.

—Por ese motivo te he hecho venir —el hokage había puesto una mano sobre uno de los hombros del anbu que había estado presente todo el tiempo— quítate la máscara.

Sarada y Bolt observaron con asombro al joven que se ocultaba tras la máscara. Cabello grisáceo con un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad, mirada aburrida, piel blanca, y de su rostro no se podía ver más que su ojo derecho.

—¡Yoh! —saludó, en tanto los rostros de los más jóvenes mostraba sorpresa, al instante Bolt lo señaló.

—¡Pero si es el s…!—y no pudo terminar la frase que identificaría al personaje frente ellos treinta y cinco años en el futuro, pues Sarada, veloz como ella sola, se había arrojado sobre él para taparle la boca, más por el impulso ambos terminaron en el piso.

—Bien, —mencionó el _Hokage_ , luego tosió un poco, en tanto Bolt y Sarada se ponían rápidamente de pie, para luego Sarada sentarse por aún estar débil— he pensado seriamente en que esto no puede por ningún motivo llegar a ser público. —aseguró y los otros tres presentes estuvieron de acuerdo— Por tal motivo, deberán permanecer con identificaciones falsas, y para despiste de los más curiosos, formarán parte de un equipo anbu.

Ante lo último que dijo el viejo hokage, Bolt y Sarada se miraron un momento, sopesaron raudamente todas las posibilidades, concluyendo en que la solución de momento era la correcta. Nadie estaba autorizado a saber las identidades o datos personales de un escuadrón _anbu_ , ellos solo actuaban bajo mandato del hokage, eran una guardia especial.

—Correcto —habló Sarada— y entonces ¿qué más propone? —su timbre de voz reflejó el orgullo Uchiha que corría por sus venas, su manera elegante en los ademanes, su pose altiva y la mirada orgullosa, más los finos rasgos físicos, sin duda alguna aquella joven era Uchiha, pensaron el hokage y su _anbu_.

—Él es Hatake Kakashi, líder de escuadrón _anbu_ , uno de mis mejores _nin_ y digno de mi absoluta confianza—ante lo dicho los más jóvenes solo asintieron en aceptación, pues ellos sabían perfectamente quién era el joven anbu, o quien llegaría a ser para ellos— Ustedes junto con Kakashi, actuarán como escuadrón _anbu_ , averigüen todo lo necesario y de ser posible se infiltraran en el barrio Uchiha para así hallar la manera como regresen a su tiempo.

—Está bien, —aceptó la chica, y Bolt se sintió algo mejor de ver que ella estaba más calmada— sin embargo, los médicos dijeron que estaré con "vista cansada" por algunos días más. —Los otros tres asintieron y entonces notaron que a Sarada aún no le habían dado el alta.

—Me informaron que te darán el alta mañana —se adelantó a decir el hokage, antes de que Bolt o la misma Sarada intentarán irse— Para no despertar sospechas, y debido a la apariencia real de Bolt, es que él adoptó ese henge. Pero tú tienes que adoptar solo un nombre.

—Mi nombre clave es 'Akira'… tú eres 'Yuki' —le dijo, y tuvo que girar levemente el rostro para que no viera su sonrojo, después de todo él era quien le había dado el nombre Yuki.

—¿Yuki?... me agrada —comentó tranquila, y un chico joven vestido de jounin, de pie a su costado, comenzó a enrojecer en sobremanera— y ahora entiendo porque has permanecido con un henge todo el tiempo que llevas aquí.

Bolt sonrió y se rascó la nuca sintiéndose más en confianza y fuera del ambiente tenso que había al principio. La observó sonreírle en respuesta y se percató que el gesto era muy parecido a uno que vio aquella mañana.

—¡Es verdad!... ¡No lo creerías si te lo cuento dattebasa! —exclamó de forma entusiasta y picando la curiosidad de la chica, olvidándose por completo de la mirada atenta que tenían sobre ellos dos personas más en la habitación.

—¿De qué hablas, shanaroo? —indagó confundida.

—¡Los he visto! —declaró con total seguridad, poniéndole mucha emoción a sus palabras.

—¿A quienes? —preguntó con interés algo más intrigada.

—¡A nuestros viejos!... tendrías que haber visto ¡dattebasa!, incluso sen… —Sarada no le dejó continuar pues de un golpe lo envió directo al piso, dejándole un chichón y una gran sorpresa a los otros presentes y recordaron a cierta _sannin_ rubia que solía soltar golpes parecidos a ese.

—¡Auch! —Bolt levantó la cabeza mostrando magulladuras en el rostro, unas gafas negras con abolladuras y un hilo de sangre que bajaba de su nariz— Pero… ¡¿Por qué me pegas, dattebasa?!

—¡Shanaroo! —levantó la voz, callando así las quejas de su compañero, además de haber levantado una de sus manos en puño como señal de amenaza— Te expliqué perfectamente, es muy peligroso intervenir en el pasado.

—¡Pero no me dejé ver! —Refutó— yo solo quería observar… además, ¿no me digas que no te da curiosidad saber más de tu padre? —ante la pregunta Sarada sintió cierto interés y Bolt aprovechó para seguir —Ni tú, ni mucho menos yo, ni nadie de nuestra generación, sabe bien cómo fue esta época y lo que nos cuentan… pues últimamente estoy pensando que no se acerca del todo a la realidad.

Ante esta última frase, el hokage se sintió interesado en saber más de los chicos. Él sabía que era sería peligroso averiguar sobre ellos, ahora estaban bajo su cuidado, aun así estos jóvenes mostraban mantener todo en orden ante la situación que vivían. Además se complementaban y al parecer siempre estaban pendientes el uno del otro, hasta en lo que iban a decir. Sería interesante observarlos actuar junto a personas que quizá conocían pero en épocas futuras.

—Pues… —Bolt se quedó callado y fue en ese momento en que dudó si comentarle a Sarada lo que había observado en su padre.

—Eh…—Kakashi interrumpió los pensamientos de los demás, aún manteniendo su gesto aburrido— _Lord Hokage_ , ahora ¿ellos dos serán mi equipo? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento del viejo hokage, _«pero en realidad, tendré que vigilar que nadie se inmiscuya en sus asuntos »_ pensó— bien. Solo tengo una duda, ¿cuál es el grado al que desarrollaste tu sharingan?

—Yo… —a Sarada esta pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, pero antes de poder contestar alguien intervino.

—¡Hey!, no entendiste que no podemos revelar nuestra información personal ¡ _dattebasa_! —Bolt nuevamente había tomado una pose defensiva.

—Kakashi, entiendo tu curiosidad por el sharingan —intervino el más longevo— sin embargo, ellos no pueden revelar esa información.

—Está bien _Lord Hokage_. —Aceptó, pero decidió dejar salir lo que pensaba— Aunque para poder ayudarle, tarde o temprano lo tendremos que saber.

Después de aquella charla, se despidieron del _Hokage_ , Sarada saldría al día siguiente y Bolt tenía que arreglar el departamento para recibirla. Kakashi y él habían tomado el mismo rumbo pues sin que lo supieran sus departamentos quedaban en la misma zona.

* * *

Kakashi sacó del bolsillo un libro de tapa naranja y mientras caminaba iba leyendo, a lo que Bolt pensó _«¿ya en este tiempo tenía esa manía?»,_ Bolt llevaba los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y le daba miradas de vez en cuando a Kakashi que ni se inmutaba por el gesto _._ De pronto el estómago de Bolt sonó como un gran rugido y empezó a reír nerviosamente ante la curiosa mirada de Kakashi, que había dejado su lectura por un momento.

—¿Un ramen? —preguntó, esperando dejar el ambiente tenso que aún se mantenía entre él y su nuevo compañero _anbu_. En respuesta Kakashi solo alzó los hombros y le siguió.

La caminata hasta el conocido local Ichiraku estaba por concluir cuando una mancha verde apareció a toda velocidad ante ellos, deteniéndose mientras dejaba una cortina de humo detrás. La figura estilizada de un hombre, vistiendo un estrafalario traje verde estaba frente a ellos, Bolt retrocedió espantado y en ese momento el dueño de unas cejas muy pobladas alzó su rostro y se dirigió a Kakashi.

—¡Te reto! —exclamó entusiasta señalando directamente a Kakashi que ni se inmutó.

—¿Ah?... Hola Gai ¿decías algo? —le respondió indiferente, cosa que Bolt y el mismo Gai miraron con sorpresa, más en el caso de Gai, este mantenía un gesto de shock en su rostro.

—Gai, al menos deberías saludar antes de hacer ese tipo de entradas —habló una joven de largos cabellos negros algo desordenados y ojos rojos que venía caminando junto a un sujeto alto, de cabellos negros y que se mantenía fumando.

—¡Hola, Kakashi! —saludó el hombre mientras examinaba al extraño frente a él.

—Kakashi, —ante el saludo de ambos chicos que venían con Gai, Kakashi les saludó con un gesto— y dinos ¿nos presentarás? —cuestionó mientras su mirada se posaba en el desconocido.

—Eh… claro. Él es Akira, un nuevo miembro de _anbu_ y por ahora mi compañero de equipo. —les presentó a Bolt que se hallaba mirando detenidamente a los presentes.

—Mucho gusto, soy Yuhi Kurenai —se presentó amablemente la joven de ojos rojos, dando un escalofrío a Bolt. _«¡Ah!... que no me mire, ¡que no me mire! O de lo contrario verá a través del henge»_

—Que tal mi nombre es Sarutobi Asuma— _«¡wow! El padre de Mirai-san sí que se ve alguien serio, dattebasa… aunque parece chimenea»_ pensó mientras asentía en respuesta _._

—Hola, Akira… Yo soy "La Sublime Bestia Verde de Konoha" y estoy seguro que tú contagiaras la llama de la juventud en Kakashi. —terminó de decir el joven vestido con leotardo verde haciendo una pose extravagante. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que ya todos habían entrado al puesto de ramen—¿eh?... ¡hey! Yo también venía por un ramen.

Todos comieron juntos en la barra de Teuchi, y nuevamente Bolt usando su disfraz dejó boquiabiertos a todos, comiendo esta vez diez tazones de ramen en minutos.

—Parece que te gusta el ramen—comentó Asuma, a quien se le había caído el cigarrillo de la impresión.

—¡Oh, sí! No hay cosa más deliciosa que un rico ramen, dattebasa —comentó feliz, sin percatarse que su muletilla llamó la atención de Kakashi que arqueó una ceja.

—¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! —comentó Gai ganándose que todos lo miraran como algo fuera de lugar.

—Eh… Akira, creo que es tiempo de retirarnos— Kakashi decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de que alguna pregunta curiosa de sus compañeros shinobi pusiera en aprietos al chico del henge.

—¿Ah? —Bolt estaba tan a gusto que no se había percatado de nada, observó a Kakashi como interrogando en silencio y al ver que este arqueó una ceja dando una rápida y casi imperceptible mirada a los otros jóvenes que tenían un gesto curioso en sus rostros lo entendió— ¡sí, es verdad! Ha sido bueno conocerlos,

Al regresar a su departamento, se dieron con la sorpresa de que eran vecinos, pero eso ya no importó, pues Bolt estaba tan cansado que solo deseaba dormir. Al fin su compañera estaba despierta, eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Ahora nada más tendrían que enfocarse en hallar la manera de regresar.

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana un joven de cabellos plateados dormía plácidamente, hasta que fue despertado por los toques que daban a su puerta. Parpadeó antes de volverse a acomodar para seguir durmiendo, después de todo no era día de misión.

—¡Kakashi! No seas flojo, ¡estoy llamando, dattebasa! —nuevamente se acomodó sin hacer caso de los gritos—Kakashi, sino sales ¡me apoderare de tu colección Icha Icha autografiada y…!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se había abierto dejando ver a un Kakashi de rostro somnoliento y que vestía un pantalón de pijama, una sudadera ceñida al cuerpo más su peculiar máscara.

—¿Colección?, recién adquirí el libro la semana pasada— ante lo dicho por el vago, Bolt empezó a sudar frío— como sea, ¿por qué vienes tan temprano?

—Eh… pues, es que hoy…—Bolt sintió dudas si decirle o no, pero ya se hallaba frente a él y además era su única alternativa— es que Sarada saldrá hoy del hospital y… bueno, lo que pasa es que en el departamento hay una sola cama y…

—¿Quieres que te dé la charla? —mencionó de forma despreocupada, en tanto se recostaba en el marco de su puerta.

—¿Ah? ¿Charla?¿de qué…? —no terminaba de formular su pregunta cuando la mirada socarrona que le estaba dando Kakashi, le hizo comprender qué se refería y al instante se puso super rojo— ¡eso no! ¡dattebasa! ¿Pero qué estás pensando?... Yo venía pensando si me podías prestar un _futón_ , pero no hay duda que eres un vejete pervertido ¡dattebasa!

—¡Oye! Apenas tengo veinte, y no creo que sea pervertido… aún— reclamó con gesto indignado, luego le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera y así darle lo que él necesitaba.

Bolt arregló el departamento y dejó el _futón_ en un armario, antes de salir junto con Kakashi a recoger a Sarada. Para entonces ya era medio día. Sarada, al igual que Bolt había hecho el primer día que estuvo ahí, miraba todo con curiosidad. Ella vestía por ahora el típico uniforme Jounin con su chaleco táctico, su cabello negro lo traía amarrado en una coleta mientras un gran mechón caía por su frente, también tenía los lentes oscuros que le habían proporcionado hasta recuperarse.

Sarada iba analizando todo lo que veía hasta que vio un par de shinobis que en sus espaldas portaban el símbolo Uchiha y se sorprendió, esto fue notado por Kakashi.

—Son la policía de Konoha—le informó sin dar mucha importancia.

De pronto frente a ellos pasó una hermosa mujer de piel pálida y cabellos azabaches, que tenía facciones finas. Cuando Bolt la vio no pudo más que observarla y luego regresar a mirar a Sarada, estupefacto.

—¡Buenos días Mikoto-sama! —saludaron aquellos que kakashi había dicho eran policías de Konoha.

En la mente de la muchacha no había otra palabra que no era _«abuela»._

* * *

 ** _*Vista cansada:Cuando escribí esta historia recuerdo que investigué enfermedades de los ojos y curiosamente hallé esta, aunque debo decir que se presenta mayormente en personas de 40 -45 años de edad pero como este es un AU decidí usarlo. Ahora me tomo el tiempo de darles una idea de lo que significa este termino para que luego comprendan lo que sucede en el siguiente cap. De otro lado el p_** ** _rincipal síntoma de la presbicia o vista cansada es la dificultad para enfocar las cosas de cerca._** **_La persona que tiene este problema visual tiende a alejar los objetos, o a estirar los brazos para separarlos de sus ojos._** **_Si no se corrige, además, puede ocasionar molestias en los ojos (cansancio, picor, enrojecimiento…) y dolores de cabeza o cefaleas_**

* * *

 ** _¡hola a todos! Como lo prometido es deuda, hoy estoy publicando el tercer capítulo de esta pequeña historia. El cuarto y quinto cap. los estaré publicando los días miércoles y viernes respectivamente._**

 ** _Gracias a quienes están siguiendo la historia._**

 ** _Bien, como suelo decir si tienen comentarios positivos, negativos, sugerencias, dudas, críticas, ataques de ira, amenazas de muerte, etc, etc, etc. XD pueden dejar un review o en su defecto un PMs, en lo posible trataré de responderlos. Bye!_**

 ** _ATT. Kind Yuuki_**


	4. C4- Al Descubierto

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En cuanto a la historia que paso a relatar, es de mi completa autoría, y no es mi deseo que se haga copia entera o en parte de mi historia en ningún medio. Gracias.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Al descubierto**_

Llevaban más de media hora, sentados frente a frente, observándose sin decir ni una sola palabra. La situación ya estaba llegando a desesperarle, pero en verdad no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza, no sabía siquiera como tantear la situación sin salir mal parado del asunto.

—Mmm… —de pronto su tan prolongado silencio se vio interrumpido por el otro integrante de su equipo— entonces, posiblemente un Uchiha ahora ha descubierto todo.

Ante la frase dicha, ambos chicos se tensaron. Ya tenían cinco días en aquella época, despues de haber casi chocado con Mikoto Uchiha frente a frente, el nuevo equipo anbu había estado vigilando la entrada del barrio Uchiha sin ser detectados; incluso Bolt había dejado de 'observar' a la generación de su padre y tanto él como Sarada se habían concentrado en su misión. Pero nadie contó con que en aquel tiempo existieran prodigios dentro del clan Uchiha y que uno de ellos perteneciera a la familia principal.

—Yo cometí un error… no debí confiarme sabiendo que aún falta para recuperar de completo mi visión. —Sarada se sentía culpable de haberse dejado descubrir tan fácil.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas antes…**_

—Bien, se dirige al mercado tal y como hace cada mañana— informó un anbu de cabellos castaños y máscara de zorro, escondido entre las ramas de un árbol.

—Perfecto, Fugako llegará aún en dos horas —respondió un joven jounin de cabellos plateados camuflado en el tejado de un gran casa, poseía la máscara de un perro y su uniforme de anbu dejaba ver el típico tatuaje de la hoja en uno de sus brazos— los otros integrantes… uno está en misión y el más pequeño en la academia.

—Eso es suficiente… No hay vigilantes cercanos —mencionó la única integrante femenina, que tenía máscara de gato, ella vestía el uniforme anbu también. Ante la aceptación grupal los tres se internaron en la mansión.

—¡Wow! Esta casa sí que es enorme —mencionó Bolt mientras observaba los adornos y caminaba tras Sarada.

—La entrada al templo debe hallarse en el _dojo_ cruzando el jardín —Al ser la única Uchiha del grupo, Kakashi y Bolt se dejaron guiar de ella.

—Sara-da… digo Yuki, este lugar por momentos me da repeluz, ¡dattebasa! —le dijo en tanto se sobaba un brazo por el pronto escalofrío que lo había atravesado.

—Deja las estupideces, shanaroo… ¡concéntrate! —pidió susurrando y amenazándole con un puño, a lo que Kakashi ya se estaba habituando a ver como un comportamiento normal entre ellos.

Cruzaron toda la residencia llegando a un _dojo_ espacioso en medio de un gran jardín. Al entrar, Bolt no hacía más que observar todo con curiosidad, luego sin que Kakashi o Bolt lo esperaran Sarada se acercó a un altar y presionando sobre una pared lo que parecía un adorno muy antiguo con grabados del abanico Uchiha el altar se movió, dejando ver escaleras que conducían a un subterráneo. Caminaron por estas, adentrándose en un callejón que se hacía más lúgubre ante la ausencia de luz, al final llegaron a su destino.

—¿Crees que haya algún sello especial, una barrera? —indagó Kakashi al llegar a la entrada del templo y notar una cuerda con sellos colgados en ella.

—Si tuviera mi Sharingan… —Sarada se mordió el labio inferior, ella aún se lamentaba por no recuperar rápidamente su visión.

—El sharingan… —repitió Kakashi— no hay problema —al terminar de hablar se levantó la badana que siempre tapaba su ojo izquierdo y al abrirlo mostró un Sharingan de tres aspas.

Bolt y Sarada se quedaron mudos de la impresión, alguna vez cuando fueron niños escucharon que Kakashi fue llamado "el copy nin" pero no entendieron de completo como pudo haber copiado más de mil técnicas… ahora todo estaba claro.

—Necesitas usar un poco de tu sangre —explicó, después de observar con cuidado.

—S-sí —respondió Sarada.

Tras salir de su sorpresa, Sarada se acercó y sacando un kunai cortó un poco la palma de su mano derecha, se acercó a la entrada y luego de derramar unas gotas en la entrada y tras hacer unos sellos de manos, la barrera que protegía la entrada se desactivó ante la mirada atenta de un sharingan.

—Parece que ya lo habías hecho antes —Kakashi observó con suspicacia a la chica que se tensó un poco antes de responder.

—Hay cosas que en el futuro tienen el mismo uso —se limitó a decir antes de dar un paso adelante siendo seguida de cerca por Bolt.

Se internaron en el templo subterráneo, Sarada usando un sello de manos y luego el katón, activó las antorchas.

—Sa-Sara… Yuki, ¿estás segura que aquí no hay fan-fantasmas, ttebasa? —preguntó Bolt con mucho temor, en tanto había tomado un brazo de la chica y temblaba cual gelatina.

—¿Fantasmas? —cuestinó Kakashi arqueando las cejas y recibiendo un asentimiento del anbu miedoso.

—¡Ah! —Suspiró la chica y negó con la cabeza, antes de tomar un respiro y responder con tranquilidad— Concéntrate, no hay fantasmas.

—¡Pero es que aquí hubo muchas muer…! —replicaba cuando un puño de Sarada lo dejó con la cara hundida en el suelo.

—Aún no, shanaroo… Será mejor que te controles, o podrías hacer que nos descubran —Sarada sabía cuánto miedo podría llegar a sentir Bolt con respecto a ciertas cosas, ella solía calmarlo. Pero esta vez casi delata lo que aún estaba por suceder con tan prestigioso clan.

—¡¿Por qué eres así, dattebasa?! —reclamó el chico limpiándose la tierra, e iba a seguir hasta que fijó en el rostro de Sarada y se dio cuenta que casi abre de más la boca. Del susto se puso azul y respondió apresurado— ¡S-sí! Co- como digas… —luego caminó con un aura derrotada junto a ella. Kakashi observaba su comportamiento y se preguntó internamente ¿a qué se quiso referir el chico con muchas muertes? Porque sin duda alguna eso entendió que quiso decir.

—Hemos llegado, hay que tomar algunas copias rápido— sentenció Sarada y los tres se separaron en diferentes direcciones, dentro de un recinto lleno de pergaminos.

Pasaron un tiempo examinando rápidamente que tipo de pergaminos habían, Kakashi empleó su sharingan para dar una mirada rápida a los registros de los poseedores del sharingan. Sarada se dirigió a la zona de tratamientos médicos para sus ojos y por último Bolt buscó en las técnicas que se podían utilizar con el Sharingan. Teniendo toda la información pertinente, los tres se reunieron y procedieron a salir, Sarada iba poniendo las barreras correspondientes y junto los otros anbus borraban su rastro de chakra.

Al salir nuevamente al dojo, Sarada observó por un momento y recordó los entrenamientos de Kenjutsu junto a su padre y sonrió. Cruzando el jardín, de pronto, Kakashi hizo una señal y los tres se pusieron alerta, había una presencia. Los tres se dispusieron a escapar por el tejado, pero solo Bolt y Kakashi lograron ser rápidos. Ante Sarada, se hallaba un anbu con la máscara de una comadreja. Ella al sentir un poco su chakra se sorprendió, pues se sentía algo parecida a la de su padre, sin embargo pudo notar que el joven frente a ella era sólo un adolescente, su complexión física lo delataba. El chico anbu desapareció frente a sus ojos y apareció detrás de ella amenazándole con un Kunai, Sarada reaccionó rápido, logró liberarse, pero entonces una leve pelea de taijutsu se comenzó a llevar a cabo. En medio de la confrontación, el más joven decidió hablar.

—¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí? — se escuchó una voz suave, pero a la vez fría.

—Eso no te lo puedo revelar—respondió con voz firme, ocultando los nervios que sentía.

—Soy capitán anbu en Konoha, y no sé quién eres—alegó antes de volverse a lanzar sobre ella.

Al seguir con su pelea de taijutsu, Sarada brincó y ambos cayeron nuevamente en el jardín. Sarada se defendía lo mejor que podía y el anbu no le daba tregua a escape. Pronto en un mal movimiento, Sarada se descuidó y su máscara salió disparada hacia un costado, ella al alzar rápido la mirada de pronto se halló frente a unos ojos rojos que empezaron a girar dejándola quieta por unos segundos. Unos vórtices rojos se hallaron mirándola y ante la sorpresa de su poseedor, los ojos de la chica reaccionaron ensanchando las pupilas, cambiando el color de su iris y finalmente convirtiendo las tan famosas comas en una hermosa flor de loto. En el momento Sarada se sintió mareada y casi cae, sin embargo al instante fue sujetada por los brazos del chico, este se hallaba pasmado, tanto que no se había percatado de quien apareció prontamente.

—¿ _Nii-san_? —un pequeño azabache estaba de pie en la entrada trasera de la casa.

— _Otouto_ —Itachi lo observó y pensó rápidamente en qué hacer.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó por la muchacha que, a sus ojos, abrazaba a su querido hermano.

—Ella es una compañera anbu, —afirmó, mientras Sarada se reincorporaba y enderezaba su esbelta figura, sin mostrar el rostro— solo vino por algo urgente, pero ya se va.

Con esto Sarada desapareció en un _shunshin_ , dejando hojas tras su desaparición, para luego aparecer en medio de un callejón y dirigirse rápidamente al departamento, ella lo había sentido. Él logró ver quien era ella, quizá no vio toda su vida pero sí lo suficiente como para ahora estar en problemas. Llegó al departamento y entró por una ventana, sorprendiendo a Kakashi y Bolt pues ella llegó sin máscara y signos de haber luchado.

—Me vieron…—fue lo único coherente que logró articular, pues la sorpresa de haber tenido a su tío muerto frente a ella y haber luchado con él fue mucha.

* * *

 _ **Presente…**_

—Quizá no logró ver mucho, Sarada. —A Bolt no le gustaba verla triste, ansiosa, preocupada… no, él disfrutaba de su carácter sereno, o incluso de cuando la hacía enojar y aun así ella era feliz.

Sarada intentaba creer en lo que Bolt decía, ella lo había sentido, se había adentrado en su mente tratando de buscar entre sus recuerdos. No terminaba de cavilar estas cosas cuando en medio de la sala, parado frente a ella apareció un adolescente, de cabellos azabaches sujetados en una coleta baja, piel pálida y ojeras en su rostro. Vestía un polo gris oscuro de cuello ancho con el característico abanico en su espalda.

—Haz olvidado esto, Sarada— terminó de decir, en tanto le extendía la máscara anbu que ella había utilizado para infiltrarse en su casa.

Bolt y Kakashi se quedaron sorprendidos, en el caso de Sarada, ella abrió ligeramente la boca, como intentando decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía. Kakashi, al notar como sus nuevos compañeros de equipo no podían ni formular palabras ante la impresión, tomó aire y habló.

—Itachi —ante esto, el aludido se giró y asintió en respuesta.

—Kakashi _taisho_ —Bolt estaba atónito, miraba a Itachi, luego a Sarada y alternaba nuevamente entre ambos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó Kakashi, mientras el ambiente se empezaba a poner tenso.

—Vine a traer lo que dejó olvidado… —mencionó en tanto se acercaba más a Sarada y dejaba la máscara sobre sus piernas— y a esto —sin que nadie lo esperara, extendió ambas manos, poniendo sus pulgares sobre los ojos de Sarada, que ella cerró automáticamente, en tanto el resto de sus dedos se posicionaron alrededor de las sienes de la chica. En ambas manos cargo Chakra y dejó que fluyera hacia ella.

Ante tal imagen Bolt reaccionó y pronto estuvo detrás de Itachi apuntándole con un Kunai en su cuello.

—Tranquilo, sólo la estoy ayudando —Bolt dudó, pero al pasar de los segundos y ver que Sarada permanecía tranquila, bajó su kunai y se relajó.

—¿Qué es lo que le haces? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Noté que ha tenido un gran desgaste del chakra que debe fluir hacia sus ojos, por eso era necesario que el chakra de otro Uchiha compatible, o en caso un familiar, le brinde chakra a sus ojos para que estos se recuperen rápido —al decir esto, Bolt lo observaba anonadado, lo mismo que kakashi, quien había arqueado la ceja de su único ojo visible.

—¡Listo! —Dijo al ponerse nuevamente de pie —abre suavemente los ojos— ordenó.

Sarada lo hizo y se sorprendió al notar que ahora su visión se sentía mucho mejor, sacó un pergamino de su bolso y lo abrió rápidamente, su sorpresa fue grande cuando pudo ver las letras con tanta claridad, ya ni siquiera necesitaba los lentes que a veces usaba.

—Ahora intenta el Sharingan— ante esta última orden, sarada dudo, pero luego mostró las tres aspas, más luego ante una orden muda por parte de su familiar activó el último nivel que había obtenido. Ella no quería que supieran que grado de poder tenían sus ojos. Pero ante la insistente mirada de su tío, lo hizo.

—Interesante…—mencionó Kakashi al ver aquel mangekyu Sharingan.

Itachi aprovechó el momento y activó su kekkei genkai para observarla detenidamente, luego sonrió antes de decir algo más, desactivando su sharingan, lo mismo que la chica.

—Los pergaminos que trajeron de la casa principal, no te servirán de mucho —al decir esto Sarada lo miró un poco nerviosa— Yo, creo que puedo ayudarte… pero tendrás que esperar a hoy en la noche.

—¿Qué buscas con esto Itachi? —formuló el _copy nin_.

— ¿Buscar?... Quizá solo busco proteger la felicidad de mi _otouto_ —respondió casi en un susurro, antes de desaparecer en un _shunshin_.

La pequeña sala del departamento se sumió en el silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos de lo que acababa de suceder. Bolt pensaba en que el hermano de su sensei despedía un aura muy cool tanto o más que Sasuke cuando le conoció. Kakashi en lo molesto que sería ir hasta la torre hokage para informar los últimos acontecimientos y en parte le aliviaba tener la colaboración de un Uchiha confiable. Por otro lado Sarada aún seguía sorprendida de lo rápido que había sido su adolescente tío en comprender el asunto y sintió orgullo de que fuera su familiar directo.

—Mmm… bien, ya que se nos ha ofrecido ayuda confiable tan amablemente— Kakashi empezó a decir, mientras mantenía un gesto desinteresado y mirada cansada— Iré a hablar con el Hokage e informar los últimos acontecimientos.

Luego de esto, desapareció dejando un pequeño remolino de hojas y dos jóvenes que salían de su ensimismamiento. Ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y se hallaron mirándose el uno al otro… Pero el ambiente fue roto por el rugido del estómago vacío de cierto rubio.

—Creo que cocinaré algo —refirió Sarada, y luego se dirigió a la pequeña cocina.

—Eh… sí —respondió Bolt tratando de apagar el sonrojo que cruzaba ambas mejillas.

—¡Bolt!... —Lo llamó desde la cocina, y pronto su cabeza asomó nuevamente a la sala —mientras cocino ¿podrías limpiar el departamento?

—¿Ah?... Claro que sí ¡dattebasa!, ¡ya verás que no habrá hogar más radiante que este! —exclamó con entusiasmo y corrió por los útiles de limpieza. Tan apurado salió que no notó el sonrojo de Sarada al escuchar la palabra 'hogar'.

Al tomar los útiles de limpieza, recordó a su madre y hermana cuando compartían las tareas del hogar en ausencia de su padre. Él siempre les ayudaba con algunas faenas, no porque no pudieran hacerlas, era obvio que las mujeres de su familia eran excelentes kunoichis, pero él sentía que debía cumplir con tareas que quizá debería compartir su padre, y que al no estar presente durante gran parte del día, él tenía que suplir.

Pasando los minutos, y viendo que la comida ya estaba casi lista, Sarada regresó su mirada y observó a Bolt pasar a toda velocidad mientras pulía el piso, esto la hizo sonreír. Se acercó y llamándolo le indicó que ya era la hora de almorzar. Mientras él se acicalaba, acomodó la mesa para luego servir el almuerzo.

—¡Eso huele muy bien, ttebasa! —dijo con emoción, Bolt.

—Por supuesto—aseguró orgullosa la Uchiha.

— _¡Itadakimasu!_ —ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo y procedieron a comer. Pero al probar los alimentos y ver la tranquilidad que desprendía la muchacha, Bolt recordó nuevamente a su madre.

—Oe, Sarada…—el tono que escuchó para hablar, al ser muy diferente del usual, la sorprendió y captó su atención, sobretodo porque ya no comía animado, sino que jugaba con sus palillos en la comida.

—¿Qué pasa, Bolt? —ella le miraba preocupada, ¿que acongojaba a su amigo?

—Cuando estuve observando la ciudad el primer día…— Sarada trataba de descifrar que podía estar mermando los ánimos de su amigo— es que…¡Ah! ¡dattebasa! —de un arrebato se había sobado fuertemente las mejillas y jalado el cabello desordenándoselo más de lo que estaba.

—¡Bolt! —ante tal llamada de atención, Bolt sintió como si un brillo algo oscuro hubiera salido de la mirada de la muchacha— Sino me dices que pasó, no entenderé que te tiene en ese estado.

Sarada le había dicho esto de la forma más fría y terrorífica posible que Bolt después de temblar un momento, asintió, tomó aire, dio un gran suspiro y volvió a su gesto desganado antes de medio alzar la mirada y hablar.

—Yo… vi a mi viejo siendo solo un niño —soltó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿El séptimo? —preguntó sorprendida, recibiendo un asentimiento de su interlocutor.

—Pero… es que … lo que ví, —ante la duda que Bolt tenía para hablar, Sarada lo observó fijamente— lo que vi no es como yo pensé, ¡Dattebasa!.

—No entiendo —declaró ella poniendo a un costado los palillos.

—Pues ¡lo que escuchas! —y ante la mirada interrogante siguió diciendo— Sasuke sensei me dijo que mi padre sufrió mucho de niño… pero nunca pensé en qué tanto, hasta el día que lo vi niño.

Sarada no necesitó más explicación, había sido un shock para su amigo sin duda alguna… después de todo y hasta donde ella recordaba, Bolt nunca había mostrado interés por el pasado de su padre.

—Mi madre una vez me relató la historia de un niño que siempre era despreciado y humillado sin tener motivo aparente. Pero en vez de hundirse en su miseria, este niño decidió ser el mejor y con el tiempo todos lo reconocieron —Al decir esto, Sarada observó como Bolt se había concentrado en su relato… después de todo ese era su relato favorito, el relato de su héroe "el séptimo".

—Es mi padre ¿verdad? —afirmó recibiendo un asentimiento en concordancia.

—Tienes que recordar que aún en este tiempo, nadie sabe su ascendencia, mucho menos sienten admiración por él… — Sarada no terminó pues Bolt le interrumpió.

—Solo es un huérfano, contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas. —Terminó de decir él, con algo de molestia.

—Bolt… —le habló suavemente, mientras lo observaba retener su furia.

—Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Lo sé, dattebasa! —Gritó poniéndose de pie mirando a los ojos de Sarada fijamente y empezando a calmarse en el acto— sé que sería muy peligroso intervenir… pero no puedo evitar que me duela —terminó diciendo en susurros que ella escuchó perfectamente.

Con esto Bolt se retiró hacia la pequeña sala y se sentó en un sofá. Se sentía tan impotente, nunca pensó en enfrentar algo así. Él había heredado muchas cosas de su padre, entre ellas su impulsividad, se sentía como si tuviera las manos atadas. Tan concentrado estaba en su enfurruñamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando Sarada, luego de dejar limpio y ordenado todo, tomó asiento a su lado. Sarada le conocía muy bien, no por nada lo vigilaba desde pequeños, ella podía saber que sentía él… para ella ese chico rubio era un libro abierto, aunque intentara esconder sus emociones. Sarada, al notar que pasaban los minutos y Bolt ni la notaba, suspiró fuertemente, con decisión se inclinó suavemente sin despegar su espalda del respaldar y terminó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Bolt en un principio se sorprendió, pero al ver los ojos cerrados de ella, él se comenzó a relajar y recostó su cabeza sobre la de ella, sin pensarlo le tomó de la mano, lentamente llegó el sueño.

—Mmj…—después de observarlos dormir tan pacíficamente, se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

Sarada despertó parpadeando suavemente y al enfocar su mirada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien los observaba, miró a su costado, viendo lo cómodo que se había ubicado su compañero ahora sobre su hombro. Intentó moverlo suavemente, le dio un leve codazo… pero en vez de despertar, él se acomodó sobre ella abrazándola como si fuera su almohada. A Sarada la recorrió un gran escalofrío, más un gran sonrojo le comenzaba a cubrir el rostro.

—Un ratito más, datteeebasaa… —habló dormido el rubio— esta calentito —siguió mientras se acomodaba nuevamente abrazando su 'almohada— pero… la almohada está fea.

Y eso fue todo, pronto el puño de Sarada chocó fuertemente contra la cabeza de Bolt, al grito de «¡Shanaroo!», el pobre chico despertó de un brinco y cayó del mueble.

—¡Ah! …¿qué pasó dattebasa? ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!... —cuestionó un despierto y adolorido Bolt, en tanto se sobaba la parte baja de la espalda— ¡mujer violenta! —murmuró.

Una imperceptible sonrisa quiso cruzar por el casi siempre imperturbable rostro de Itachi Uchiha al ver a estos dos… sin duda alguna, ellos venían de un tiempo diferente, un tiempo de paz.

—Sarada —habló llamando la atención de ambos— he pensado mucho en la posible solución a su dilema, y he llegado a una conclusión, pero para esto necesito que me acompañes —Sarada lo observó largamente, Bolt paseaba su mirada entre ambos, le pareció que activaron su sharingn en segundos y luego se fue antes que Sarada se pusiera en pie.

—Bolt, tú te quedarás y te harás cargo de explicarle al s… a Kakashi-san —le comunicó sin tener atisbo de duda.

—¡¿Eh?! —Bolt se puso de pie rápidamente y la encaró— ¿te iras así nada más? ¿Confiarás sin saber qué hará? —argumentó tomándola por los hombros, ante la mirada expectante del Uchiha.

—Tranquilízate, sé lo que planea… él no me hará daño —explicó, mientras Bolt la soltaba y mantenía una mirada de preocupación— regresaré en cinco días, mientras tanto no arriesgues el futuro.

Después de decir aquello, se ubicó a lado de Itachi y este puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndolos desaparecer al minuto siguiente en un _shunshin_.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Según mi reloj, todavía es miercoles XD... sorry, hoy tuve que cumplir algunos deberes._**

 ** _Bueno, ya este es el penúltimo capítulo. La verdad es que esta vez corregí sola, así que discúlpenme si se me fue algún error. De otro lado espero que la historia les siga siendo de su agrado._**

 ** _¡Mucha gracias a quienes han incluido la historia en sus followed y en sus favorites. No saben cuanto me alegra verlos en las estadísticas de la historia y mucho más sus reviews ;)_**

 ** _Y por último, como suelo decir si tienen algo que decir, sea positivo o negativo, duda, critica, ataque de ira, amenaza de muerte XD pueden dejar su review o en su defecto un PM. Con mucho gusto haré lo posible por responder ;) Bye!_**

 ** _ATTE. Yuu Tanuki_**


	5. C5- Regreso

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. En cuanto a la historia que paso a relatar, es de mi completa autoría, y no es mi deseo que se haga copia entera o en parte de mi historia en ningún medio. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Regreso**

« _Todo dojutsu es un rasgo hereditario especial, sin embargo a diferencia del Byakugan o el Rinnegan, sólo el Sharingan es el dojutsu que no se adquiere con el nacimiento, sino que este tiene que ser activado por un Uchiha ante la pérdida del amor»._

Sarada meditaba en las palabras de su joven tío, mientras permanecía descansando. Hace ya casi cinco días había seguido al adolescente _anbu_ , después que este por medio de un genjutsu le explicara que si deseaba volver a realizar la mezcla entre el _izanami_ y el _kamui_ sin quedar ciega tendría que ser obteniendo el mangekyu sharingan eterno, lo cual sólo significaba trasplantarle un par de ojos que ya hayan obtenido el mangekyu sharingan. No sabía en ese momento, a ciencia cierta, de quién serían los ojos, pero ahora lo sospechaba y temía haber intervenido demasiado en el pasado.

—Veo que ya estás despierta —escuchó decir a quien se hacía presente.

—¿Ha llegado el momento? —preguntó, deslizando suavemente una mano sobre la otra.

—¿Nerviosa? —cuestionó en tanto se posicionaba junto a ella.

—No, confío en ti —afirmó, antes de dejarse hacer por las manos de aquel muchacho que cinco días atrás le había trasplantado unos nuevos ojos.

Las vendas caían conforme Itachi las iba quitando, rollo tras rollo, el nacimiento de la cabellera negra quedaba al descubierto. Finalmente retiró aquellas vendas que estaban sobre sus parpados, pareciendo pequeñas almohadillas sobre ellos, limpió con cuidado la tersa piel de su rostro y le contempló por un momento.

—Abre lentamente —le ordenó sin apartar la mirada.

Sarada abrió un poco los ojos, parpadeó mientras aclaraba la imagen frente a ella, había olvidado que el lugar donde se hallaban era una cueva, algo lúgubre para su gusto y que a pesar de todo le servía de refugio a Itachi algunas veces. Continuó enfocando mejor su visión y al fin lo logró, frente a ella se encontraba su tío… pero por su aspecto, lo peor había pasado. Al ver la mirada cansada que ocultaba un gran dolor, ella lo supo, él acababa de cumplir su misión.

—Al parecer tus ojos ahora están en perfectas condiciones, intenta activar el sharingan— Sarada lo hizo, tres aspas sobre el fondo rojizo de sus pupilas se hizo presente y luego tras hacer una pregunta muda y recibir una mirada en respuesta, activó su nuevo poder.

Una hermosa flor de loto roja sobre el fondo negro de su pupila y sobre ella lo que parecía una pequeña flor de cinco pétalos con el centro negro bordeado por un aro rojo. Itachi por primera vez le mostró su sonrisa a Sarada . Después solo se irguió, giró y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Sarada tomó su porta shurikens, lo observó con cuidado.

—Ahora podrán volver sin problema, sólo debes recordar el motivo con el que empleaste el _izanami_ , luego activar el _kamui_ y deberán ser transportados —Sarada se sorprendió ante la facilidad con la que él había descifrado todo.

—Tú… No regresarás a la aldea, ¿verdad? —ante la interrogante, Itachi se tensó, más después de un suspiro sólo movió la cabeza en negación.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que toparte con alguien como yo… —empezó a decir, mientras todo el dolor que sentía lo guardaba en lo más profundo— que te ha dejado sin un clan… sin una familia.

—¡Te equivocas! —Exclamó, sorprendiéndolo— mi padre me explicó perfectamente tus razones, y yo no te culpo.

Sarada se acercó a su joven tío y sin esperar más lo estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras el permanecía de espaldas. Al sentir la calidez de aquel contacto, Itachi no pudo más y agachando la cabeza lloró amargamente desfogando de esta forma todo el dolor que cargaba. Aquella noche él permitió que el consejo de Konoha tomara la última decisión sobre la vida de todo su clan, una orden que se llevó a cabo, una misión que él ejecutó. Ahora ya no tenía una familia a la cual regresar, aquella noche simplemente se había quedado solo y también había abandonado a su mayor tesoro, su pequeño hermano, aquel único ser que siempre fue su alegría.

—Dime, ¿él… él será feliz? —preguntó con duda. Itachi era un genio, sin embargo también era un adolescente, y a pesar de haber encargado todo al _lord Hokage_ , esperaba que al final el alejar a su pequeño _otouto_ de su lado no fuera en vano.

—Pasaran muchas cosas— Sarada se mantenía abrazándolo, y al decir esto, sabiendo todo lo que tendrían que sufrir de aquí en adelante, apretó un poco más su agarre inconscientemente— pero, los lazos que forme a partir de ahora son los que lo harán feliz, porque aunque el orgullo de su sangre no le permita ser más demostrativo, él en mí tiempo es muy feliz.

Itachi sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, al escuchar lo que dijo Sarada despejó sus dudas, seguiría con lo que se le había encargado, se encaminaría a ser espía en Akatsuki y dejaría a su hermano en manos del tercer _Hokage_. Ya no dudaría más, su hermano llegaría a ser feliz y por lo visto tendría a personas importantes en su vida.

—Debes apresurarte —le mencionó, mientras limpiaba su rostro— No es bueno que permanezcan más tiempo aquí.

—Lo sé —Sarada le sonrió— pero antes, ¿son los ojos de Shisui? —Itachi la miró sorprendido, ella había acertado. Sarada sabiendo que eso pondría en riesgo el futuro, buscó una rápida solución— Los ojos que me quitaste, uno debes ponerlo en uno de tus cuervos y guárdalo para un suceso importante. Más el otro de alguna forma deja que Danzou lo encuentre.

—Lo del cuervo lo puedo hacer, pero ¿Danzou?, ese hombre es muy peligroso y con un _sharingan_ como el tuyo…—Itachi intentó decir lo que pensaba, pero Sarada le interrumpió manteniendo una dulce sonrisa.

—Ellos pensaran que son los ojos de Shisui, pero el sharingan del que se apoderará no le será de mucha ayuda, pues recuerda que es un mangekyu inmaduro, incapaz de controlar todos sus poderes y que finalmente quien los podría activar ya no estará en este tiempo, el desgaste de su chakra será enorme —Sarada al fin había llegado a la conclusión del asunto.

Finalmente ambos se hallaron en la entrada de la cueva, Itachi realizó un shunshin transportándose a un campo de entrenamiento y dejó a Sarada, quien tras alzar la mano en despedida lo vio desaparecer. Era momento de buscar a un rubio hiperactivo y regresar.

* * *

Cinco días le había dicho… cinco días y desde que amaneció se había sentido muy ansioso por verla. Quería saber, ¡se moría por saber! qué solución le habían dado al problema que tenían. Los días anteriores le fueron muy aburridos, primero Kakashi le vigilaba por si quería intervenir en algo. Y fue una suerte que estuviera ahí. Fue durante el segundo día que después que almorzara se le ocurrió dar una vuelta cerca a la mansión Hyuga, pensaba en sí debería 'observar' un poco dentro de casa o mejor ir a buscar algo más que hacer, después de todo, ayudar con algunas cosas en la oficina del _Hokage_ por las mañanas era muy aburrido. Andaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió a alguien chocar contra él, llevándolo al piso se sorprendió.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo la pequeña y luego siguió corriendo.

—¿Ma- mamá? —se preguntó a sí mismo, todavía sentado en el piso, con los lentes desacomodados.

Cuando al fin reaccionó corrió tras ella, mientras usaba sus habilidades ocultándose para no llamar la atención de nadie. Parecía que su pequeña madre huía de algo, algo que le producía mucha tristeza, pues notó que estaba llorando. Se preguntó que sucedía para que ella corriera así, la vio llegar cerca del parque y ahí, por la forma en que corría, chocó contra un niño más grande que ella. Bolt se pegó en la frente y negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro… definitivamente Himawari tenía mucho de lo distraída que había sido su madre. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos para seguir observando.

—¡Oee… tú! —al chocar, el helado que traía el niño cayó al piso.

—Lo- Lo siento— se disculpó con la voz temblorosa. Entonces los otros dos la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron cerca a los árboles que daban sombra como para ocultarse.

—Hey, ¿ella no es de la familia Hyuga? —preguntó otro de los niños.

—¡Sí! Sólo mírenle los ojos —respondió el otro— ¡Apuesto que es prima de ese tal Neji! —concluyó con algo de molestia.

—Entonces su personalidad es seguro como la de él, ¿eh? —se molestó el primero.

—¡La gente de familias nobles como esa es siempre tan engreída! —exclamó el más grande, al que le había tirado el helado.

—Yo no soy así —se defendió tímidamente la pequeña, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Y en tanto era observada, intentó salir corriendo.

—¡Hey, mocosa! — uno de los niños la atrapó al instante, jalándola del cuello de su camisa de entrenamiento.

—¡Tratando de huir sin disculparse, que mocosa! —exclamó irritado el más grande.

—¡Ya me enojé! —El niño que la había atrapado, tomándola de la cabeza la obligó a quedar arrodillada—¡A ver, discúlpate!

—¡Hazlo bien! —Advirtió el más grande.

—¡Discúlpate! —exigió el tercero.

—Lo siento —comenzó a decir tímidamente, mientras la tenían postrada ante ellos. Bolt observaba sorprendido por tal imagen.

—¡Eso es patético! —mencionó con furia el niño del helado y poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella la hizo inclinarse, aplicando fuerza sobre ella—¡Dilo con más ganas!

—Lo siento… Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! —decía, mientras lloraba. Bolt estaba a punto de intervenir, pero una mano que le sujetó del hombro lo detuvo y ante la mirada interrogante del rubio, Kakashi le hizo un gesto para seguir observando.

—¡Basta! —Un pequeño rubio se había parado sigilosamente junto a ellos. Un pequeño niño que a Bolt lo dejó boquiabierto.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —indagó uno, mientras los otros observaban, dejando de lado el abuso a la pequeña niña.

—¡Oh! Él es ¡eso! —exclamó en respuesta otro de los pequeños— Él es ese bueno para nada que todo el mundo odia por andar causando siempre problemas.

—¡Ah! ¡Ese niño! —dijo con desdén el más grande.

—¡Sí, eso! —concluyeron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—¡No soy "eso"! —Gritó el pequeño rubio, parando de inmediato las risas—¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro hokage!¡Dattebayo, no lo olviden! —Bolt asentía con fuerza, inflando el pecho de orgullo, Kakashi a su costado lo miraba de reojo.

—¿Hokage? —Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo y rieron más fuerte que antes mientras le hacían burlas— ¡Qué idiota!

—¡Que mocoso tan ridículo! —Seguían diciendo sin parar de reir— ¡Un mocoso como tú no puede convertirse en uno! —terminó de decir uno de ellos y le dio dos golpes que le tiraron al suelo. La pequeña Hyuga le observaba con preocupación.

—¡Hpmm! —les contestó, no dejándose amilanar, mientras se ponía en pie y los encaraba.

—¡Qué! ¿Quieres pelear? —preguntó el que parecía ser el jefe de los pequeños rufianes, recibiendo una sonrisa del orgulloso e impulsivo rubio.

—¡Pero luego no salgan llorando! —comenzó a decir en tanto hacía una posición de manos.

—¡Ese sello es…! —Los tres niños miraron espantados. Bolt observaba con más interés lo mismo que Kakashi.

—¡ _Bushin no_ … —La expectativa era grande por parte de los espectadores, ya querían saber que justsu haría.

—¡No es posible! —los pequeños estaban espantados ante lo que pudiera pasar.

—… _jutsu_! —de pronto la imagen de un Naruto deforme, que más parecía un muñeco de feria mal hecho dejó sorprendidos a todos. Bolt quiso caerse de espaldas, mientras Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—¡No me hagas reír! —exclamó uno de los niños entre carcajadas. Al instante se vio una mancha que tumbó a uno de ellos.

—¡Bajaste la guardia! ¡¿Qué tal?! —Lo había tomado de las solapas y comenzó a golpearlo ante la sorpresa de todos— ¡Definitivamente me convertiré en _Hokage_ y se lo mostraré a personas como tú!

—¡Maldito! ¡Nos está subestimando! —Al reaccionar los otros dos niños, ayudaron al que era golpeado y entre los tres comenzaron a dar muchos golpes a Naruto. Entre puñetes y patadas, el pequeño fue quedando tirado sobre el suelo.

—¡Hinata-sama! —se oyó que exclamó a lo lejos el sirviente Hyuga.

—¡Oh no! —Ante la presencia del mayor, los niños salieron corriendo del lugar.

—Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien? —Indagó, mientras ayudaba a la niña a ponerse de pie— Este niño es… Vámonos, Hinata-sama —la tomó de un brazo para llevarla.

—¡Espera, él me ayudó! —trataba de explicar la niña.

—¡No se preocupe por él! —le ordenó, en tanto la jaló de un brazo para llevarla— ¡vamos!

—¡P-pero! —la niña observaba al pequeño rubio que había quedado acostado en el grass, en medio de los árboles.

Decir que Bolt estaba enojado, era poco… estaba furioso. Primero se quedó sorprendido por la forma en que actuó el sirviente del Souke, más cuando la sorpresa pasó dio paso a la furia ¿cómo era posible que no pudieran ayudar a un niño que yacía tirado por los golpes?¿por qué actuaban tan indiferentes? ¿Por qué dejaban que los demás le maltraten? Estaba dispuesto a bajar, cuando sintió que el niño se movía. Lentamente Naruto se sentó y observó sus pequeños brazos ahora llenos de moretones, tenía un ojo hinchado y sus piernas raspadas, miró a su alrededor y bajando la mirada comenzó a ponerse de pie. Bolt lo vio alejarse con lentitud mientras cojeaba. Sintió mucha tristeza, pero sobretodo impotencia. Aquel niño al que todos parecían menospreciar era quien en el futuro cuidaría más de esa aldea y sin embargo, nadie era capaz de hacer algo por él cuando lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Bolt después de eso se la pasó observando de lejos a su padre cada tarde. Por las mañanas ayudaba al _Jiji,_ como le escuchó a Naruto llamar al _hokage_ , y por las tardes era vigilado mientras observaba a su padre ser despreciado sin motivo aparente. A veces parecía estar feliz mientras jugaba con los hijos de otros ninjas, sus compañeros de la academia. Pero mayormente lo veía solo en un columpio observando a los otros niños con sus seres queridos, cada vez que veía esto, recordaba cuando en alguna oportunidad se había portado grosero con él.

* * *

Una gran sonrisa le surcó el rostro cuando recordó el día anterior, se despertó con pocas ganas de ir al trabajo, desayunó y salió de su departamento, encontrándose sorpresivamente con Kakashi, quien observaba con interés algo en dirección de la montaña de los _Hokages_. Al girar, se encontró con una imagen que no creyó vería de nuevo, las caras de los Hokages estaban llenas de manchas de pintura y se preguntó si él sería sonámbulo. Palideció al pensar si es que esta respuesta fuera afirmativa… Pero toda cavilación quedó en el aire al notar un pequeño torbellino rubio pasar corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle. Quedó estupefacto cuando se dio cuenta que el autor de la travesura no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki, su querido padre.

—¡Ay viejo!, ahora entiendo por qué nunca te quejabas de mis travesuras en sí, sino de que fueran demasiadas — dijo mientras comenzó a reír.

En medio de la habitación de pronto apareció una joven Azabache en traje de jounin con una badana de la hoja. Bolt, que había estado sentado en el sofá, se puso en pie de prisa y al reconocer quien era le dio una gran sonrisa en tanto su mirada se llenó de emoción.

—¡Hola! —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Sarada! ¡Regresaste dattebasa! —exclamó y se apresuró a darle un gran abrazo, para sorpresa de la joven.

—¡Bolt! Me estás asfixiando —le dijo, pero lo cierto era que se sentía muy avergonzada.

—Lamento interrumpir a los tortolitos —habló una tercera voz que ellos supieron reconocer— ,Pero es una situación de emergencia. Qué bueno que ha regresado Sarada, _Lord Hokage_ requiere su presencia en el hospital.

Dicho esto, ambos jóvenes salieron junto a Kakashi con rumbo al hospital. Sarada sospechaba que podía suceder, Bolt sentía el ambiente tenso y el nerviosismo de su compañera, algo sucedía y no era bueno. Llegando al hospital, fueron dirigidos a una habitación, ahí encontraron a un serio Hiruzen observando hacia la cama.

—Esta noche ocurrió un tragedia, todo un Clan fue asesinado —comenzó a decir, y Bolt sin dudarlo tomó la mano de Sarada que instintivamente se aferró a su agarre— Su único sobreviviente es Sasuke Uchiha.

Después de decir esto, dejó ver a quien estaba tendido en la cama del hospital. Un pequeño de niño de cabellos azabaches y con piel tan blanca como porcelana, se hallaba ahí tendido, con expresión triste sobre su rostro pero parecía dormitar.

—Un genjutsu —susurró Sarada, pero fue oída por los demás. Bolt la observó sorprendido.

—Exacto, uno muy fuerte que no lo deja despertar ¿Crees que puedas ayudarlo? —cuestionó el viejo. Y en respuesta ella asintió.

Suavemente se soltó de la mano de Bolt para acercarse a la cama donde su padre, aún niño, descansaba y recordando cómo le había ayudado su tío, posó suavemente los pulgares en sus ojos y el resto de sus manos en las sienes del pequeño, transmitiéndole un poco de su chakra, aliviando su dolor.

—Él despertará en unas horas —mencionó, luego se inclinó y besó la frente del pequeño durmiente, mientras en su mente le deseó « _Sé feliz»._ Acarició su mejilla antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a Lord Hokage. —Nuestro tiempo aquí a terminado.

—Entiendo, —el hokage observó la determinación en el rostro de aquella joven, se preguntó hija de cuál de los Uchihas sobrevivientes sería, pero también que tanto sabría Itachi. Aunque después de meditarlo, decidió no indagar— Kakashi los escoltará hasta la salida de la aldea.

Después de ello, los tres salieron en dirección de la entrada. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, Bolt miraba constantemente a Sarada y luego regresaba su mirada al frente, donde veía la espalda de Kakashi. Esperaba llegar pronto al punto del bosque donde aparecieron para luego hablar con ella, y saber si realmente estaba bien.

La noche en la aldea parecía estar demasiado calmada, debido a la masacre en el barrio Uchiha, muchas calles se hallaban desiertas y muchos jounin habían sido repartidos a los límites de la aldea. Bolt pensaba en cómo animaría a Sarada, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia muy familiar. Ya era muy tarde, así que sin detenerse a pensar se dirigió veloz a donde se sentía esa presencia. Sarada al darse cuenta lo empezó a seguir y detrás de ella Kakashi. Nadie se preparó para lo que vería.

Naruto como de costumbre regresaba a su casa tarde en la noche, ya que nadie le esperaba, no le importó caminar entre las calles de noche, cuando vio un grupo de personas venir sobre él y lo comenzaron a golpear.

Bolt llegó a pararse sobre un tejado y al mirar hacia la calle logró distinguir la figura pequeña que correspondía a su padre en una situación extraña pues no hacía ningún movimiento. El pequeño cuerpo fue jalado hacia un callejón, ahí comenzó a ser golpeado brutalmente por un hombre que se veía estaba borracho.

—¡Esto es lo que te mereces maldito zorro! —Exclamaba mientras le golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas— ¡deberías morir!...¡¿qué pasa no te puedes despertar?!¡Maldito engendro!

Entre muchas barbaridades que decía Bolt estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia, Sarada apareció a su costado y miró sorprendida lo que sucedía, mientras Kakashi al llegar frunció el ceño.

—Ahora sí, nadie te defenderá… —pronto el hombre agarró del cabello al pequeño inconsciente, que derramaba lágrimas por sus mejillas, y lo alzó a la altura de su rostro, azotando su cabeza contra la pared— esta noche ¡acabaré con tu existencia!

Sin que Kakashi siquiera lo pudiera preveer, se escuchó el silbido de una kunai y en el lugar de Bolt sólo quedó un destello amarillo.

— _Hiraishin_ … —susurró Kakashi al ver la técnica y no pudo reaccionar rápidamente, cuando giró vio a Bolt aparecer junto al hombre. De una fuerte patada lo estrelló contra un muro, haciendo que soltara al niño. Y al ver que se pondría de pie, corrió hacia él y aplicó un Tenketsu, dejándolo inconsciente.

Sarada fue la primera en reaccionar y se acercó de inmediato a Bolt que estaba inclinado frente al pequeño rubio al que le brotaban hilos de sangre de la boca y la frente.

—Liberación —susurró Bolt, y al instante el pequeño abrió los ojos que se inundaron de lágrimas.

—¿Po-por… qué?... ¿por qué me odian? —Dijo mientras lloraba, el dolor se reflejaba en sus pupilas azules, aquel dolor que a Bolt le estrujó el corazón— ¿por qué no me quieren?... ¡¿qué les hice ttebayo?!

Aquellas palabras no sólo removieron el corazón de Bolt, sino que Sarada se sintió demasiado triste por la realidad que tuvieron que pasar su padre y el mejor amigo de este. Kakashi parado junto a ellos, observó como Bolt comenzó a llorar al escuchar hablar al niño. Sarada puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de darle apoyo.

—¿por qué no tengo padres?¿por qué …? —Sin poderse contener Bolt atrajo a su pecho al pequeño niño que lloraba y gimoteaba al mismo tiempo, Bolt se sentía muy mal. Este niño que abrazaba con fuerza y se aferraba a él, sin duda alguna, en el futuro sería su padre.

Cuando sintió que el niño cayó rendido en un sueño profundo minutos después, Bolt se puso de pie y se acercó a Kakashi para entregarle al pequeño, pero mantenía su mirada fija en él.

—A veces las personas actúan por temor a lo que no conocen— Kakashi rompió el silencio, para responder lo que seguramente Bolt se había estado preguntando todo este tiempo— Tranquilo, el chakra que contiene suele curar sus heridas, yo me encargaré de que esté a salvo.

—No nos tiene que acompañar, es tiempo de que regresemos —Sarada tomó la mano de Bolt, que todavía no salía de su ensimismamiento— Gracias por todo.

Luego de esto Sarada se llevó consigo a Bolt en un vórtice, apareciendo en el punto del bosque donde ella calculó habían desaparecido en el futuro. Observó a su compañero seguir algo ido, así que antes de emprender el regreso decidió hablar.

—Bolt —Sarada se le acercó y con suavidad tomó sus mejillas, ambas miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió— Tu padre jamás se dejó vencer por los prejuicios de los aldeanos, jamás los culpó, mucho menos al Yondaime… él jamás ha dejado de amarte.

—Lo sé—dijo, mientras llevaba sus manos a posarlas sobre las delicadas de ella— es sólo que me siento culpable de haberlo herido de alguna forma en el pasado.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, el pasado —ella lo observó sonriéndole y él sin esperar más se inclinó un poco chocando sus frentes.

—Gracias —Bolt sonreía nuevamente, quizá la relación con su padre había mejorado mucho después de lo de Momoshiki, pero al parecer él aún tenía cosas por aclarar con su 'viejo'.

Al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de su cercanía, el sonrojo creciente en ambos fue muy grande, así que se separaron automáticamente, tratando de encontrar que hacer. Sarada le dio una mirada a Bolt y este, dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, deshizo el _Henge_.

—Bolt, acércate, tenemos que lograr estar sincronizados como cuando realicé los _jutsus_ —pidió mientras se ubicaba para meditar.

—¡Oh! ¡Está bien dattebasa! —exclamó, y se sentó frente a ella, aún se preguntaba cómo le ayudó Itachi, pero ya preguntaría luego. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dejar su mente en blanco.

Pronto el ambiente calmo se hizo presente y ambos _chakras_ se sentían brotar de ellos en una completa sincronía. Sarada abrió sus ojos mostrando el Mangekyu Sharingan eterno, recordó lo que le había dicho su tío, pensó en lo que quiso lograr con ambas técnicas y al sentir que el _Kamui_ abría nuevamente el portal no pudo más que jalar a Bolt hacía ella y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras el vórtice se los tragaba dejando rastros de chakra en el ambiente.

Ambos fueron abriendo los ojos y se dieron cuenta que ya no era noche, de hecho parecía que el sol estaba brillando en todo su esplendor. Bolt parpadeó y luego sintió un peso sobre él, al observar que era se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la mirada sorprendida de Sarada y el sonrojo que cruzaba sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo mucho ambos rápidamente se alejaron el uno del otro y terminaron sentados frente a frente, se sentían abochornados.

—Bu-bueno, creo que es hora de ir a ver al viejo, dattebasa —habló Bolt sintiendo aún un poco de vergüenza.

—S-sí —respondió Sarada y ambos se pusieron de pie, aunque al hacerlo Sarada tuvo un pequeño mareo, Bolt sin pensarlo la sujetó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pues recordaba lo que sucedió la última vez que Sarada había hecho aquella extraña mezcla de jutsus.

—Lo siento, creo que todavía no me acostumbro a usar bien aquellas técnicas… —aclaró en tanto sonreía un poco al ver la cara de espanto que tenía Bolt— Pero no te asustes, sólo necesito descansar.

—Mmm… ¡Ya sé, dattebasa! —De pronto Bolt la miraba entusiasmado— ¡Yo te llevaré! —afirmó y se agachó dándole la espalda, esperando que ella subiera. Lo cual hizo a pesar de sentirse avergonzada.

—¿Sabes Sarada? —Le dijo mientras brincaba de rama en rama— a mí… me gusta mucho tu cercanía.

—Pe-pero ¡¿qué dices shanaroo?! —exclamó mientras escondía su cabeza en la espalda del chico, y este sonreía.

—Solo… Es solo que después de haber sentido que por un momento casi te perdía —mencionó recordando cómo encontró a Sarada al llegar al pasado—, he llegado a la conclusión de- de que no quiero estar lejos de ti —al escuchar esto, Sarada apretó más fuerte el agarre que tenía alrededor de él, sintió una emoción desbordante.

—Yo- yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, Bolt —respondió, haciendo que el joven rubio sonriera feliz.

—Entonces… —Bolt decidió detenerse en una gran rama y Sarada bajó, parándose junto a él— ¿t-te gust…?

—¡Yoh! —enfrente de ambos apareció la cabeza de un muy conocido _jounin_ de cabellos blancos. Se asustaron, haciendo que Sarada retrocediera sosteniéndose del gran tronco, pero Bolt resbaló cayendo en mala posición al suelo.

—¿Kakashi? —preguntó Sarada sin ver de completo aún el rostro de Kakashi, que al instante dejó la mirada divertida, para regresar a observar a Sarada, mostrando que ya no tenía el sharingan.

—Así que han regresado —mencionó, más al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Sarada, él sonrió y decidió bajar para ayudar al hijo revoltoso de su alumno. Tomó a Sarada, dándole apoyo con un brazo y saltó.

—¡Qué maneras tiene de aparecer! — mencionó el rubio, mientras se incorporaba y sacudía el polvo de su cabello y ropa.

—Me alegra que regresaran a salvo —afirmó Kakashi, usando un tono de voz que les sorprendió enormemente— No me miren de esa forma. ¿Acaso pensaron que yo revelaría lo que sucedió en el pasado?

—Todo este tiempo… Tú ¿sabías lo que iba a suceder? —preguntó una desconcertada Sarada, mientras Bolt tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—El día que mis queridos alumnos me presentaron a sus hijos y dijeron sus nombres, no pude más que maravillarme por volverlos a encontrar —respondió con naturalidad— El tiempo en que los ví por primera vez, yo aún me recuperaba por la pérdida de un equipo que no supe valorar en su momento… ustedes me hicieron ver que quizá en el futuro, muchas cosas mejorarían. Y no me equivoqué pues tiempo después, a mi custodia llegaron sus padres, dándole nuevo sentido a mi vida. Gracias por confiar en mí.

La sonrisa que en ese momento ellos notaron debajo de su tan conocida máscara, los hizo sentirse bien. Eso quería decir que quizá su viaje si había tenido un propósito.

Después de aquello, avanzaron junto a Kakashi, entrando a la aldea, donde se separaron para ellos tomar camino a la torre Hokage. En el camino se enteraron que efectivamente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que desaparecieron, se podría decir que sólo horas.

Al llegar a estar frente a la oficina del Hokage, ambos sintieron dos presencias muy conocidas dentro, se miraron a los ojos, para así darse valor y entraron.

—¡Chicos, que bueno que regresaron, dattebayo! —exclamó feliz el séptimo Hokage y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de su acompañante— Por un momento me empecé a preocupar esta mañana cuando no los vi llegar puntuales, pero luego pensé que como cualquier otro shinobi, ustedes también pueden tener retrasos.

Ambos jóvenes miraban a sus padres con una mezcla de sentimientos indescriptibles, sin embargo, antes de que el buen ambiente se convirtiera en algo tenso, Sarada sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó a Naruto.

—La misión en colaboración con Suna fue terminada con éxito —pronunció, en tanto Naruto recibía, con una sonrisa amable, el pergamino y lo leía. Pero Sasuke que era más observador, no pasó por alto su pequeño atisbo de nerviosismo o el comportamiento callado de Bolt.

—Si lo de Suna terminó bien… ¿qué sucede? — indagó, dejando petríficado a Bolt y nerviosa a Sarada, al mismo tiempo que Naruto despegó su mirada del pergamino y decidió prestar atención.

—Es que… No sé ni cómo empezar ¡dattebasa! —exclamó el rubio más joven,llamando la atención de los mayores presentes.

—¿Sarada? —Cuestionó Sasuke después de darse cuenta que ambos jóvenes ocultaban algo.

—Explicarlo sería muy complicado y demasiado largo… ¿Me permitirían mostrarles? —agregó, a lo que Naruto y Sasuke se miraron serios por un momento, para luego aceptar.

Grande fue la sorpresa cuando Sarada se quitó los anteojos y dejó ver su Mangekyu Sharingan eterno, el cual los llevó mediante un genjutsu a ver todo lo que había sucedido, desde aquella mañana en que estaban cerca de la entrada de la aldea y por sugerencia de Bolt, ella intentó mezclar dos técnicas poderosas que en un descuido los transportó al pasado. Vieron imágenes de los recuerdos de Sarada los días pasados, luego al ella quitar su técnica vio a los mayores, agachar la mirada y estar algo conmocionados.

—Nos vamos —de pronto dijo Sasuke y salió caminando con Sarada tras él.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la oficina del _Hokage_ , y Bolt se preguntó, internamente, si fue bueno informar de aquello a su padre.

—¿Q-que tanto viste de ese tiempo? —preguntó Naruto, que poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a uno de los grandes ventanales, para mirar hacia la ciudad.

—Lo necesario… —mencionó Bolt, viendo que su padre apretaba sus puños— Lo necesario, para saber que eres demasiado noble,— al escuchar esto, Naruto giró para mirar a su hijo, sorprendido, pues era primera vez que le decía algo como eso— lo necesario, para saber que eres alguien que ha superado muchas adversidades y que lo que yo siempre pensé estaba equivocado. Lo siento.

Al decir esto, Bolt había bajado la cabeza, se sentía avergonzado por las cosas que le solía hacer a su padre, cuando él no comprendía lo difícil que le había sido cumplir su sueño. Estaba deseando que se lo trague la tierra, sentía tanta vergüenza de sí mismo, que cuando Naruto se halló junto a él y de pronto le abrazó se quedó congelado.

—¿Papá? —preguntó completamente sorprendido, pues sintió que su padre lloraba.

—Sé que mi inexperiencia, hizo por mucho tiempo, que no me desearas como padre… sé que no he sido el mejor padre, que he cometido muchos, muchos, ¡muchos! Errores, dattebayo —le decía mientras Bolt no podía creer lo que escuchaba— Pero no tienes que pedirme disculpas, porque error mío ha sido siempre ocultarles detalles de mi pasado, pensando que así ustedes estarían a salvo de ese tipo de recuerdos amargos. No tienes que pedirme ningún perdón, porque yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, porque siempre serás mi hijo.

Al terminar de decir esto Naruto, sintió como a Bolt habían llegado sus palabras haciéndolo llorar también. En aquel momento la luz del sol que iba colocándose de color naranja, iluminaba la oficina del Hokage dejando ver dos rubios, padre e hijo, abrazados mientras sonreían después de haber derramado algunas lágrimas.

* * *

Por el sendero que conducía a la residencia Uchiha, caminaba Sasuke junto a su hija en un absoluto silencio. Al llegar, pasaron a sentarse frente a un pequeño estanque, donde ambos solían meditar.

—Conociste a Itachi —mencionó Sasuke, haciendo que Sarada lo mirara sorprendida, luego asintió dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

—Era un genio, solo le bastó ver unas cuantas imágenes en mis recuerdos para saber qué sucedía —ante lo dicho por su hija, Sasuke sonrió melancólico. Luego de un momento de silencio, sasuke recordó algo y regresó a mirar a su hija.

—¿Cómo obtuviste el Mangekyu Sharingan? —indagó, haciendo que su hija lo observe.

—Papá, sé que en el pasado, para obtener tal poder, los pocos que lo lograron tuvieron que perder a alguien valioso, y en muchos casos ser ellos mismos los causantes de su muerte —explicaba Sarada, mientras Sasuke ponía toda su atención en ella— pero en mi caso, fue el fuerte amor que he llegado a sentir por una persona especial, el fuerte deseo de querer protegerle lo que hizo a este poder despertar.

Sarada había bajado la mirada avergonzada de sus palabras, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Sasuke lo entendió perfectamente, y al ver que esto no era malo, extendió su brazo y acarició la cabeza de su hija, haciendo que en el acto, ella lo mirara sorprendida, al notar que él le dirigió una de sus ya características sonrisas Uchiha y le daba una cálida mirada, Sarada no se contuvo más y se arrojó sobre él abrazándolo.

—Te amo papá.

* * *

El sol se había ocultado dando pase a la noche, una de cielo muy despejado que dejaba ver las estrellas y una hermosa luna llena sobre los campos de Konoha, donde dos jóvenes se encontraron.

—Al fin en casa —dijo uno de ellos.

—Todo terminó bien —respondió una segunda voz.

—Es verdad ¡dattebasa! —ante tal entusiasmo, ambos rieron y se concentraron en observar el bonito espectáculo que les ofrecía la naturaleza— Oi, Sarada

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la joven Uchiha.

—Tu dijiste que deseabas crear algo que hiciera a las personas cambiar su punto de vista —mencionó Bolt, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica— Pues, creo que eres una maldita genio… Porque nunca más creo volver a pensar mal de mi viejo, ttebasa.

Con esta declaración, Sarada se sonrojó mucho, y se perdió en la sonrisa que le daba Bolt en ese momento. Muchas cosas habían sucedido, muchas habían visto y definitivamente mucho de esto les hacía tener una perspectiva diferente de muchos asuntos. Aquel viaje los había hecho madurar. Sarada en aquel momento pensó en lo corta que resultaba la vida de un shinobi y lo hermoso que era llenarla de momentos felices, así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se decidió.

—Bolt —Le llamó, haciendo que este volteara a mirarla y sin pensarlo más, le dio un beso en los labios, a lo que él se quedó muy sorprendido— Tú… Tú querías preguntarme algo, antes que apareciera Kakashi, la respuesta es sí —dijo rápidamente mientras se hundía de hombros escondiendo su sonrojo.

—Sarada —Cuando ella regresó a mirar, Bolt le dio otro beso, luego acarició su mejilla y le dio otro beso pero en la frente, antes de juntarla con la de él y mientras tomaba su mano dijo:— Me haces muy feliz.

Los dos sonrieron porque al fin estaban juntos. Aquella misión a Suna nunca la olvidarían, pues en aquella misión fue que Sarada descifró bien lo que sentía por el chico, haciendo que despertara el Mangekyu Sharingan. Además habían viajado juntos al pasado y habían aprendido nuevas lecciones. En el futuro, quien sabe si el nuevo poder ocular de Sarada sería útil, mientras tanto solo ellos y sus padres, sabían cómo funcionaba.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos!... Me disculpo por publicar un día después de lo prometido. Pero quise hacer lo posible por hallar mis errores para corregirlos XD ... Aún así, estoy muy segura de que deben quedar muchos. Espero que a pesar de ellos hallan podido disfrutar de este capítulo.**_

 _ **De otro lado, quiero preguntar ¡¿Qué les pareció?! intenté en lo posible tejer una trama que tuviera sentido y no se alejara mucho del universo de Naruto, también de mantener las personalidades de los personajes, entonces , ahora que llegaron al final ¿cuál sería su opinión sincera?...Hubo quien me dejó un review diciendo ¿final?, y bueno ¡sí!, no me caracterizo por capìtulos largos sino por historias pequeñas de capítulos cortos ñ.ñ , siento que me ayuda a publicar más seguido. En el tiempo que escribí esta historia tenía planeada una continuación, sin embargo, si la escribo, esta historia sería escrita bajo el universo que se creó para Kaiko y no tengo mucha seguridad con respecto al tema porque el anime y el manga Naruto siguen avanzando.**_

 _ **Agradezco muchísimo a todos quienes le dedicaron un poco de tiempo a mi historia, eso me animó a seguir publicando historias que tengo guardadas. También a quienes agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos y a quienes siguieron la publicación de cada capítulo e incluso dejaron reviews. Me divertí leyendo y contestando sus comentarios.**_

 ** _ATTE. Yuu Tanuki_**


End file.
